Reborn on Wings
by StarAngel Caelum SunSoar
Summary: Completed She stared at her blade. Numbness filled her head. No, no, no, no! It echoed over and over again. this wasn't happening. Please, she squeezed her eyes shut. Please let it all be a bad dream. Please...
1. Things Without Faces

Reborn on Wings 

By:

StarAngel Caelum SunSoar

* * *

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything that belongs to Beyblade. Original characters(OC) and the plot belong to me, please don't use without permission from the author.**

* * *

" _Run, Kara, run and take Sapphire," a man in his early 20's yelled to a woman around the same age._

" _Matthew, be careful," Kara shouted and ran towards the woods, with a child around 4 or 5 in her arms._

_Woods_

" _Mommy, where are we going, where's daddy?" the little girl asked._

" _Shhhhhhhhh, Sapphire we're going on a trip and daddy's coming," Kara lied._

" _Oh, then why were those scary black people there?" Sapphire persisted_

" _Sapphire not now," Kara snapped._

" _But-" Sapphire began._

" _NO! Sapphire this isn't the time!" Kara shouted. Sapphire immediately fell silent._

" _I think I saw the woman and child run this way," a voice told another in the distance._

" _You sure, if he finds out that we fail we're died," the other voice answered._

" _Sapphire be quiet and hide in that cave," Kara whispered to Sapphire._

" _Mommy?" she whispered back._

" _Yes?" Kara turned back around._

" _I know why they're here, it's me, isn't it?" Sapphire asked._

" _How'd you know?" Kara looked surprised._

" _I heard you and daddy talking about," Sapphire shivered remembering what she heard. Suddenly two men appeared into sight. " Sapphire move!" Kara pushed Sapphire another way and she ran the opposite direction. Sapphire ran into the cave, but before she got far enough, the floor crumbled and she plunged right in. ' I'm die, I'm die' she kept thinking. " Kind of hard to believe you're die when you're solid," a voice said somewhere above her. "Huh?" Sapphire opened one eye and tilted her head up. " You Humans are some weird." An angel like creature giggled. It was like smooth ripples on water and wind chimes. " What are you?" Sapphire asked, not really wanting to know the answer. " I'm a Bitbeast you silly." She answered. " A bit- what?" " A Bitbeast, I'm Akela, the wolf angel." Sapphire had utter confusion on her face. " You Beyblade?" Akela asked desperately. Sapphire nodded mutely and pulled out the blade her mother and father had given her for her 5th birthday. It was a glass blade or that's how it appeared to be. But of you looked closely, it was glass and inside was digital numbers or codes. They moved through the blade, some of the lines read like this, day 2390rikv airway 90w4tj. Hip; i2; jq0eio2. " Odd blade." Akela commented. " Well you see, a Bitbeast lives-stay in the blade, when it find the right master or mistress. It powers up the blade and help the master or mistress win." " Cool, I wish I had a Bitbeast." Sapphire piped up. " You do silly." Akela said laughing and she flew Sapphire out of the pit._

_Out Of The Pit_

" _I do, but how?" Sapphire asked frustration creeping into her voice._

" _I'm your Bitbeast," Akela said calmly and disappeared in to Sapphire's blade._

" _But Akela, how do I find you when I need you?" Sapphire wondered out loud._

" _Don't worry little one, I'm here." Akela whispered across her mind._

" _I wouldn't be so happy if I were you," A harsh, cold tone said behind Sapphire. She whirled around and there stood the man that she feared the most and he was carrying the heads of-_

End of Dream

11 years later

' Fuck!' a girl sat up in her bed, panting for air. ' Not that dream again.' The girl appeared 16 or 15, she silver hair and pale skin. ' Damn, it's 5:23 and I'm wide awake.' She groaned as she looked at the clock. ' Might as well get up and go train. She rolled out of the bed and took a shower. She came out rapped in a towel. She was brushing her tangled hair and let it fall down in lustrous cascades. She pulled on a blue, soft sweater and blue jeans. ' Hmmmm, ready Akela?' _' Yes little one ' _' Better leave them a note' She grabbed a piece of paper and wrote: Hoof put gaps shim, cuff cad top. ' You think mom and dad are going to solve it?' _' Of coarse little one, they are cryptographers and they taught you how to write codes.' _' Right, lets go.' _" Sapphire, dress WARM!' _' Yes mother.' Sapphire smiled and pulled on a tight blue velvet jacket and a warm velvet white scarf. ' Happy?' _' I'm satisfied ' _Sapphire left her house and walked down the icy road and suddenly snow began to fall. She watched, as the snow seemed to ice the road, the trees, and everything around her, like you would frost a cake. Sapphire sighed happily; her life was what any girl would dream for. Loving parents, perfect career, a singer or a cryptographer, captain of the blading team at Digital Fortress, captain of the soccer team, and the top female blader in the country. She sighed again, this time with sadness, true her life seemed perfect, but the truth was, it wasn't. She never knew her real parents, her life was hectic with everything she hade to do. Sometimes, she wished she could be like everyone else. She was smart, too smart for her own good sometimes. ' With an IQ of 170, yeah' She remembered how the other girls got jealous of her and the stuff they'd do to her. ' But they never knew what hit them.' Sapphire chuckled remember how she got back at them. She walked into Icy Magic Park. _' Sapphire, why is the park called Icy Magic?' Akela asked. _' I don't know, Akela, do you hear that?' They both listened. " Come on Tyson, you have to train!" a voice shouted. " But I'm tired," the boy called Tyson whined back " Why did Kai have to wake us so bloody early in the morning?" Tyson whined. Sapphire hid in the trees and watched. (Ummmmmmm, I don't know how to describe the BB, so well you know what they look like.)

" Cause, you have to train," Kai snapped.

" But at 6:03 in the morning?" Tyson asked.

" Come on Tyson, don't get him pissed," Max advised.

" Yeah, you might need the practice, we're up against the toughest school around, the Digital Fortress, and their blading team is awesome!" Ray said.

" Ray!" Tyson whined, " Whose side are you on anyway?"

" Tyson, he's only making a point," Kenny said, trying to reassure his friend. Sapphire tried to muffle her giggles at the expression on Tyson's face, but she failed.

" Come out of the shadows so we can see you," Kai commanded. ' Bossy' Sapphire thought and stepped out. " What were you doing there?"

" I didn't know walking in the park was illegal," Sapphire said sarcastically. Kai scowled at her.

" You weren't spying on us or anything," Tyson asked.

" Spying?" Sapphire's face was total disbelief, and she started laughing, " You're pathetic, who would want to spy on you in a park, anyone can hear you since you speak so loud, people can hear you from Digital Fortress." Sapphire had stopped laughing at this point, but started again when Tyson yelled "What?" and covered his mouth. The rest of the team joined in, except Kai. Sapphire wiped the tears away from the corner of her eyes and straightened up. " Well nice meeting, hope we meet again, and we will." Sapphire turned around and walked away.

" Wait! What's your name," Max shouted and the heard a faint " Sapphire."

" Dude, she's weird," Tyson said, breaking the silence.

" Lets train," Kai snapped.

* * *

© Copyright 2005 StarAngel Caelum SunSoar. All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of StarAngel Caelum SunSoar.


	2. You Again!

Chapter 2_ **you again**_

8:30-Digital Fortress

(Sapphire's POV)

The bell rang signaling the start of pre-period. I walked up to locker and twirled my combo. Click went my lock. " So Saph, you're later then usual," a voice said behind me. I whirled around, behind me was Lance, my second in command for the blading team and my boyfriend. Lance had very pale skin and blue hair, with blue eyes. " Ran into the team we're blading at the park." I answered back.

Lance smiled a little secretively, " So Sapphire, I was wondering-" but he got cut off.

" Saph, Sazuko, ran a check on the team we're blading." Namiko shouted running up to me with Sazuko closely following. Sazuko and Namiko are identical twins. They both had black hair with purple highlights and a pale complex. I nodded my approval, and turned back to Lance.

" You were saying?"

" No, nothing," Lance quickly answered and gave me a lopsided grin. The grin he gave me when he was trying to hide something from me. I gave him a weird glance. 'Odd.'

" Let me guess, team called Bladebreakers, world champs, captain, Kai, team Ray, Maw, Tyson, and Kenny?" I asked already knowing the answer.

" Huh, how'd you know?" Sazuko quizzed.

" She met them in the park today," Lance explained to the twins.

" So when's the beybattle?" Namiko asked.

"Cet après-midi au déjeuner," I said in fluent French. They just stared, " Um, did you just say preside chaz deguner?" Sazuko asked looking totally lost.

" No, I said, afternoon, at lunch," I replied and a smile graced my lips.

" Enough French, let's practice," Lance smiled and said.

" Hmm, I believe I'm the captain," I quipped and smirked when he blushed. He looked, if truth were told, really cute. Hell he looked cute anytime, especially, if I get the better of him.

Namiko made a gagging face, " Quit flirting Saph, besides, you are captain, captain." I suck my tongue out at her, earning laughs from my teammates.

After Practice

Foreign Language

" Damn, Sapphire, you look dead," my best friend Karen, said as she sat down next to me. Karen had dirty blond hair and jewel blue eyes.

" Urg, I am," I groaned back. "Waking up so bloody damn early from a fucking stupid dream and training for 1 hour and 30 min. wasn't exactly on my to do list today."

" Saph, did you every think of dropping some of the activities that you have to do?" Karen asked flipping through her French dictionary.

" I only have to blade and do soccer," I protested.

Karen sighed and shook her head, " Sapphire, don't you ever read the blading magazine?" ' Huh?' I shook my head, ' Blading magazine, what does that have to do with me?' " Sapphire, you were voted hottest female blader and on of the best bladers. Also some think you and Kai, you know the hot blader from the Blade Breakers would make a cute couple." She stated watching my reaction closely. 'What the fucking hell was she talking about, me with Mr. Ice Block, that just didn't fit, it was a big no-no.'

" Karen, I have a boyfriend and me with Kai, just was insane," I stated calmly and emphasized my statement by putting the two of my pointer fingers together. Karen smiled and shook her head again. She let out an odd giggle. " What are you laughing about?" I demanded. I was losing my hold on my temper. The dumb teacher chose that moment to walk in.

" Everyone, take your seat," Mr. Fagiono commanded and started writing on the white board in French. 'Tired.' I put made head down and fell asleep.

" Ms. Dieu, please pay attention!" Mr. Fagiono snapped causing me to wake with a start.

" Desole, Monsieur Fagiono," my words were muffed with a yawn.

" Merci," he huffed and went back to the lesson.

" Dude that's what I'm talking about," Karen murmured to me through the corner of her mouth. The bell rung, ' Time for period 2.' Our period 2 teacher came in. " History, now that's something you like." I huhed and we began taking notes on the Gods and Goddesses of Greece.

" Can anyone tell me who was the goddess of hunt?" Mrs. Gomes quizzed. My hand shot up.

" Artemis was the goddess of hunt, also the moon. She never married, was fiercely independent and could be merciless in her vengeance," I rated off like I had eaten the Mythology textbook. Mrs. Gomes smiled at me and winked. 3rd and 4th period L.A was a review on our essay coming up. _" Will Digital Bladers please come to the office?"_

" That's my signal," I whispered to Karen and winked. Karen mouthed lucky to me as I exited.

End of Sapphire's POV

Office

" Hi we're the Digital Bladers," Lance offered his hand to Kai, who was in front of him. Kai shook it.

" I take it that you're the captain?" Kai asked monotone.

" No, he's not the captain, he's second-in-command," Namiko offered Kai, who in turn nodded.

" Tyson, you left me behind," Hillary shouted at Tyson. Max and Kenny sweat dropped.

" Hey, be glad, we had to wakeup at 5:34 in the morning!" Tyson shouted back.

Kai sighed, 'Man his teammates were embarrassing.' " So when is he coming?"

" He?" Sazuko asked totally confused.

" Your captain," Kai said impatiently.

" Oh, you mean **_she_**," Lance said, drawing out she. Now he had all of the Blade Breakers' attention.

" Your captain is a girl?" Tyson splattered.

" Yes a girl, got a problem with that," a voice asked teasingly.

" What, you again?" Tyson shouted with total shock on his face and he wasn't the only one. There stood Sapphire, wearing her blading suit. A black skintight, long sleeve t-shirt. It ended couple inches below her breasts, baggy black pants, with a silver angel stitched on to her left pants leg. She wore black finger-less gloves and black sneakers. Her silver hair, bounded up in a loose bun. " You ready to blade?" Sapphire asked, holding up her blade, it flashed dangerously.

* * *

I'm editing **Reborn on Wings**, I'm not changing anything in the story. Just some spelling mistakes, grammer mistakes and such. So enjoy. 

Without wax,

SCS

* * *

© Copyright 2005 StarAngel Caelum SunSoar. All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of StarAngel Caelum SunSoar.


	3. We'll See Who's Going Down

Chapter 3 We'll See Who's Going Down 

There stood Sapphire, wearing her blading suit. A black skintight long sleeve, t-shirt. It ended couple inches below her breasts, baggy black pants, with a silver angel stitched on to her left pants leg. She wore black finger-less gloves and black sneakers. Her silver hair, bounded up in a loose bun. " You ready to blade?" Sapphire asked, holding up her blade, it flashed dangerously.

" No way, you're the captain?" Tyson splattered. Sapphire tilted her head off to one side.  
" Yes, I'm the captain," Sapphire, winked at Tyson and tossed her blade up and down. " So you ready to blade?"  
" We're ready to blade," Ray stated calmly. Sapphire flashed a gentle smile at Ray and turned towards her own team. She mouthed to them, They're going down. Lance smirked; Sazuko and Namiko gave a grin for victory.  
" Follow us," Lance motioned for the Blade Breakers to follow them. They quietly walked down the hallway and stopped in front of a door that was labeled Bey Gym. Sapphire pushed open the door, revealing a large empty floor with a single Bey dish in the middle.  
" We hope you're really good, because we'll wipe the floor with you," Namiko smirked inwardly.  
" We're the world champs, so we'll see who's going to wipe the floor with who," Tyson stated confidently.  
Sazuko laughed, " We've got all your info but can you find ours?" She taunted Kenny, as he typed furiously, ignoring Dizzi's complains on typing too hard.  
" That's impossible," Hillary breathed out when she saw the results. " You aren't on the Web."  
" Oh, it is very possible," Sapphire smirked, " two ways, take us off the Internet or encrypt it with a code."  
Max began to fidget, " Kenny record their data and lets get this Bey Battle going." Sapphire and Kai walked up and shook each other's hand.  
" Good luck, you'll need it," Sapphire mumered to Kai. He glared a bit, but nodded in return.  
" Ray, you'll be battling first," Kai ordered. Ray nodded and walked up, positioning his blade for launch.  
" Lance, win for the team," Sapphire smiled at Lance and gave him a light shove up.  
" 3...2...1, Let it rip!" Tyson shouted and in flew Ray's white, green, and yellow blade. Followed by Lance's blue and gray blade.  
The blades began to crash into each other over and over again, sending sparks flying everywhere.  
" Driger, attack with Lighting Claw!" Ray commanded.  
Lance smirked, " Is that the best you can do?" Lance's blade dodged Driger's attack.  
" Draco, Dragon's breath!" Lance shouted and out came a long pale dragon with green eyes. Out of it's mouth shot a blue mist the wrapped itself around Driger. Suddenly it lit on fire, a blue fire. Driger began to twist and fight the flame.  
" Driger, Lighting Claw again," Ray prayed that that would free Driger. It did, the blue fire disappeared. Lance sucked in a mouth full of air.  
" Draco, attack with Emerald rain," Lance ordered. Draco's eyes began to glow and green streaks shot from it's eyes.  
" Driger, dodge and head on head collision!" Ray shouted at Driger, trying anything that came to mind to save is bit beast.  
" You too Draco, head on head collision," Lance stated calmly. The two blades ram out at each other and out flew...

* * *

**Sorry, I'm doing a cliffy. Thanks for those who reviewed, please R+R, after reading this Chapter.**

**Without wax,**

**SCS**

* * *

© Copyright 2005 StarAngel Caelum SunSoar. All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of StarAngel Caelum SunSoar. 


	4. We go down two ways

Digital Blade

By:

StarAngel Caelum SunSoar

I'm so sorry for updating this slow ( for those who like this - ) I've got math exams, projects, and too many test. But you know why they're there for, ' They help you, this is how we test your abilities' Bah, teachers.

StarAngel, do you want us to get to our places?- Sapphire asks. Oh umm, yeah sure, lets get the story started.

* * *

Chapter 4 **We go down two ways**

"Driger, dodge and head on head collision!" Ray shouted at Driger, trying anything that came to mind to save is bit beast.

"You too Draco, head on head collision," Lance stated calmly. The two blades ram out at each other and out flew...

Out flew both blades. Both bladers stared in shock. They were perfectly matched. Ray snapped back to reality first.  
"Great battle, Great battle," Ray smiled and Lance nodded and they shook hands.

"You're a great blader," Lance said and they went their separate ways. Kai snorted as Ray passed and Sapphire patted Lance on the back.  
Don't worry," Sapphire smiled, "This one's gonna be a double, Ge and Mini will take them down." Namiko and Sazuko looked at each other. Slowly smirks slid onto the twins' faces. Tyson and Max looked at each other and a look of determination crossed their face.

"Let's blade!" Namiko, Sazuko, Max, and Tyson walked up to the beydish confidently. They faced off with blades raised! "Your going down," Namiko smirked, "hard and fast." "We'll see about that," Tyson said in a cocky voice. "Right," Sazuko sneered in sarcasm. Max's face, set with determination, "We ARE going to even the score out." "3...2...1, let it rip!" In flew the blades, Max's and Sazuko's met in mid-air, while Tyson's and Namiko's went to war below. Namiko and Sazuko's blades were identical. Just white with scattered gray. The blades began to weave back and forth, trapping both Max and Tyson's blades in the middle.

"Dragoon, Phantom Hurricane!" "Draciel, Viper's twist!" "Ge!" "Mini!" "ARISE!" both the twins said at the same time. Out rose two identical bitbeasts. They were jesters, twin jesters. Sapphire watched, smiling, no one had ever beaten the twins in a double battle. Not now and not ever. She thought. Not knowing she was a little far from the truth. The attack missed Ge and Mini. "Ge, Mini, Gemini's comet!" the twins ordered. Both bitbeasts pulled their hands to their sides and fireballs appeared. Out they fell at Dragoon and Draciel. Max and Tyson's blade began to wobble. They looked at each other once more, gathering what powers their bitbeast had left.

"Dragoon, Phantom Hurricane!" "Draciel, Viper's twister!" A bright light filled the room and out flew two blades. Tyson and Sazuko's. Namiko and Max's were still spinning, but barely. Sapphire, Lance, Ray, and Kenny gapped. This was impossible. Kai looked up, "We're up." He addressed Sapphire coldly. She snapped her head his way and nodded. They walked up to the dish. Dranzer and Akela flashed lightly. Sapphire's hand closed around her "Digital Blade" and squeezed it gently. The two captains faced off, knowing that who ever won, was the winner of this little game.

* * *

**Well there you have it. It wasn't suppose to be this short. Read and review after reading, no flames please. I'd like to thank those who reviewed. I would also like to dedicate this chapter to Sapphire Dragontamer, who encouraged me to finish this short chapter. I'd also like to thank her for helping me finish the outline of this story, write out how it was going to end, how the sequels was going to be, and last but not least, for being the great friend she is. If you have time, and like Yu-gi-oh, please read and review her story. Thank you.**

**Without wax,**

**SCS**

**

* * *

**

© Copyright 2005 StarAngel Caelum SunSoar. All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of StarAngel Caelum SunSoar.


	5. A Battle to Remember

Digital Blade *.::.*.::.*.::.*.::.* Here is the fifth chapter. That you for those who reviewed. Any attacks you don't know are mine, I created them. If you like Yu-gi-oh, will you please visit Sapphire Dragontamer, and read+review her story. After reading this chapter, please read and review, no flames please. ~::~*~::~*~::~*~::~*~::~*~::~*~::~*~::~ Chapter 5 ~A Battle to remember~  
  
They walked up to the dish. Dranzer and Akela flashed lightly. Sapphire's hand closed around her "Digital Blade" and squeezed it gently. The two captains faced off, knowing that who ever won, was the winner of this little game.  
  
"Position blades!" Namiko shouted. Both Kai and Sapphire loaded their launchers, Sapphire with a light blue one, with her digital blade. Kai with his normal one, dark blue and green launcher, and with his blade.  
"3...2...1, let it rip!" Tyson shouted. As soon as both blades touched the dish, they went to war. One moment they were locked in battle and the next, they were on opposite sides of the dish. ( the bayblades ).  
"Akela, Angel's staff!" Sapphire commanded. Akela burst out in a shower of white light. A golden staff in hand, flying straight for Dranzer.  
"Dranzer, flame arrow!" Both bitbeast met in mid air, clash after clash. So far, both Sapphire and Kai were evenly matched. Sapphire didn't like it like that, nor did Kai. It was to win and losing was not an option. Kai looked up at Sapphire, they were both trying their hardest, but was getting nowhere. "Dranzer, Inferno Fire!" Dranzer flew straight up, looking down at Akela, he opened his mouth, and out shot several small fireballs.  
Sapphire's face set into determination, "Akela, use shield 9!" Akela moved slightly and pointed both of her hands downward. The fireballs bounced off of some invisible force when it reach Akela. Akela smirked, a smirk the reminded Dranzer and Kai, of Sapphire's. Dranzer pulled a late trick, after Akela let down her shield 9, he sent a final fireball at her. It completely caught both Akela and Sapphire by surprise. Akela was sent flying.  
"Akela, Dark Arrow!" Sapphire ordered. Akela made a motion as if to draw a bow and arrow. Then white and purple static energy cracked.  
"Wait, isn't Akela an angel?" Max asked, "then, how can it use dark powers?"  
"Akela is a wolf angel," Sazuko explained.  
"So the wolf part of Akela handles the dark, shadow powers, while the angel half handles the light," Kenny piped up.  
"Yeah, and what is amazing is that the dark and light side don't fight," Dizzi spoke up form the laptop.  
"Cool," Tyson exclaimed, "But Akela isn't better than Dragoon." The Blade Breakers sighed, he was never going to change.  
Hillary smacked Tyson, "If you were better than her, then why aren't you battling her?" The two got into a huge fight.  
Ray murmured to Kenny and Dizzi softly so the Digital Bladers couldn't hear, "Kenny, how is the data going?"  
"I got it!" Kenny shouted getting everyone's attention.  
"Got it, got what?" Lance asked.  
"Kai, attack Akela on the left side!" Dizzi shouted. Sapphire swore under her breath.  
"Akela, release the arrow now!" Sapphire panicked, Akela had always been weak on the left side for some odd reason.  
' No need, Sapphire, I've been training.'  
' What? Wait your-'  
Dranzer angled down, "Fire Arrow!" Kai shouted over Dranzer's shrieks. Akela let lose the arrow with perfect aim. The two attacks collided yet again.  
"Protector's Magic!" Akela used the smoke create form there attacks as an advantage. She took this opportunity to launch several small energy balls, in different directions at Dranzer.  
Unfortunately, Dranzer had came up with the same idea. "Flame arrow again!" The two attacks miss their target.  
"Dranzer now, Inferno Fire!"  
"Dark Arrow!"  
Out flew one blade, only one blade. 


	6. Lost and Betrayed

Chapter 6 _Lost and Betrayed _  
  
A/N: Thank you, for those of you who reviewed. I'm really busy, so I really don't have a lot of time to update. I'll try to fit chapters in as often as I can. Also, to **danwu** or **anonymous zainybrainyguy**, Akela is weak on the left side for a reason, and that I will portray later.  
  
[--]= Switch scenes

----------------------------------------------------------------

_"Dranzer now, Inferno Fire!"  
"Dark Arrow!"  
Out flew one blade, only one blade.  
_  
Sapphire's blade whirled out, right into Kai hand. Everyone stared; Sapphire had lost, the first time since she had become captain. Sapphire stared as well and then shook her head. Her bangs shadowed her face; a small smile was evident on her face. ' Well Kai, looks like you won this battle.' She thought, ' don't you agree, Akela?'  
  
_' Yes mistress.'_  
  
Sapphire looked up, blue and crimson clashed. She gave Kai a small grin and jumped into the half destroyed beydish. She scooped up Kai's blade and walked over to him.  
"Pleasure battling you," Sapphire stuck out her hand for a shack and handed his blade back to him in the processes. Kai shook her hand, somewhat unwillingly.  
"Sapphire, a word in my office, **now**," The principal stood at the door. Sapphire frowned, but obediently followed him out.  
  
[--]  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!!" Sapphire shouted, slamming her hands down on the desk. " How can you replace me?"  
"Simple, you lost."  
"It was just one lost, one!" Sapphire shouted.  
"One lost, Digital Fortress has a reputation to keep, **not a lost**," A snotty voice spoke up. Sapphire whipped the way the voice came and snarled under her breath.  
"What is she doing here?" Sapphire spat, glaring at the snobby brunette, Vinny, that stood at the door.  
"I'm your replacement."  
Sapphire's face turned into one of total disbelief, she turned to the principal, who nodded to confirm it was true. She grabbed the backpack that sat on the floor and strode out, hiding her tears. As she passed Vinny, the brown haired girl whispered, "Payback is a bitch, isn't it, you took my pride away when you beat me, and I'm taking yours away."  
Sapphire stopped, "That battle for captain, proved that I was stronger that you." With a twirl of her heel, Sapphire was gone.  
  
[--]  
  
"Hey, that battle was awesome!" Tyson said as they walked down the streets. His hands were tucked behind his head.  
Max nodded his agreement, "They were good."  
"I like Sapphire's nature, even she did lose, she seemed ok about it," Ray put in.  
"Sapphire Dieu, is a good blader, she is the top female blader," Mr. Dickenson said.  
"Really, I've never heard of her till now," Kenny looked up from Dizzi.  
"I have, "Hillary smiled, "I've watched her on TV too, her blading skills were awesome."  
"Oh really what do you know about blading skills?" Tyson nudged Hillary.  
"A lot," Hillary snorted confidently.  
"Riiiiiiiiigggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhtttttttttttttt."  
"Tyson!" The two began to chase each other down the street. Kai sighed, his team really needed to work on maturity.  
"Hey," Max pointed, "Isn't that Sapphire?" Sure enough, Sapphire was walking down the same street, her hands tucked in her pockets, a white scarf wrapped around her neck with a white sweater and black pants.  
"Yeah, and there's Lance with another girl," Ray pointed out. Lance was in a tight lip lock with Vinny. Sapphire stopped short, after catching sight of the two on the street, practically making out. Kai watched the multi expressions fly across her face. Hate, pain, betrayal, understanding, loss, and the strongest emotion of all, love. His heart cracked a bit. Sapphire's face calmed, she walked up to the 'couple'.  
"Hi Lance, I didn't expect to see you here," She said in a sickening sweet voice. The two broke apart and flushed. Lance stuttered, while Vinny turned bright red.  
"Sapphire, this isn't what this looks like," He finally managed out. Sapphire raised an eyebrow, daring him to continue. Vinny shot him a glare.  
"Really?" Lance nodded, somewhat hesitantly. "Then, would you kindly explain?" Saph's tone was oddly dangerous. Who could blame her? Both Lance and Vinny were lost for words. "Thought so." Sapphire turned and began to walk off. "Lance," She stopped, "If you **ever** come near to me again... well you know what I'll do."  
Lance shouted after her, " Sapphire please, I can explain!" Sapphire snorted. Even Vinny looked abashed. " Saph, wait." He pleaded. Sapphire didn't even turn around. She flipped him off over her shoulder.  
  
"Wow." Was the only word that left the Blade Breaker's mouth.  
  
"Yes," Mr. Dickenson began, "That was very interesting, now about that tournament-"  
"WHAT TOURNAMENT!!" Tyson shouted, causing the passing people to stop and stare.  
"I didn't tell you, must have slipped my mind..." He trailed off.  
  
[--]  
  
Sapphire stared listlessly in to the fireplace. Her world just turned upside down. Everything was perfect, until now. She let out a sigh and closed her eyes, trying to block out the reality of the world. She wanted to leave here, and not return. For a long, long, time.  
"Honey," Sapphire's mom popped her head in, "your father and I are going out for a while." Sapphire nodded, her back to them.  
"Night, sweetie," Her father called out. Sapphire continued to stare into the fire, oblivious to the world.  
  
_' Sapphire!'_ Her head snapped up, ' Huh?' _' Finally, stone ears, someone is knocking at the door.' _Sapphire would have snapped at Akela, if she weren't in this mood.  
  
[--]  
  
"So we are invited to a new Tournament, what is so special?" Tyson asked.  
"Tyson, don't be so stupid," Kenny looked up from his typing. "This is the Crystal Bitbeast Tournament." Dizzi piped up.  
"What is the Crystal Bitbeast Tournament?"  
"Tyson, it is one of the most important Tournaments of the year, it only happens once every 20 years." Ray answered his question.  
"Why?" Hillary asked.  
"Because that is when the Crystal Bitbeast emerges." Max put in.  
"But every team needs a **_'girl'_**," Kai said from his spot at the wall.  
  
"What's is so bad about girls?" Hillary asked, confused at the captain's venom in the word.  
"Girls are we-"  
Ray cut in, "We're going to have to work this out."  
Hillary thought for a while, "You guys could teach me." She pointed out. Tyson snorted, "You couldn't learn to blade if your life depended on it." "Why you!" Hillary screeched and started to chase him all over the hotel.  
Max sighed, "What about Emily and Mariah?"  
"They have their own teams, Max," Kenny reminded him.  
"Oh."  
"What about Sapphire?" Tyson managed out.  
"The is a great idea," Dizzi said, "Who knew Tyson was so smart."  
"Hey!"  
"Already children," Ray said, "Kai what do you think?" Looking at the moody captain. Kai shrugged.  
"Alright, from now on, Sapphire is part of the team!" Tyson shouted.  
Hillary rolled her eyes, "She still has to agree."  
Tyson glared at her, "Well what are we waiting for?" He ran out the hotel door. The Blade Breakers sighed. "Wait where does she live?"  
Kenny sighed again, "2680 Willowlie Lane."  
  
[--]  
  
Sapphire opened the door to come face to face with the Blade Breakers.  
"Can I help you?"  
"Yes, yes you can."  
  
A/N: He, he, got time to finish it! v . So happy. Anyway **Read and Review**. Oh yeah, I'll tell you how soon I will update on **LiveJournal**. **_Address up in Bio._**


	7. Last Glace

**Chapter 7** _Last Glance_  
  
**A/N: This will be the last chapter I post, until I get 30 reviews, reviews that tell me to continue. Sorry, but if people don't like it, then... well it takes loads off my shoulders. I'm typing other stories for other sites.  
**  
[--]= Scene change

[---]= Short flashbacks  
  
**_DIGITAL BLADE_**  
  
_"So we are invited to a new Tournament, what is so special?" Tyson asked.  
"Tyson, don't be so stupid," Kenny looked up from his typing. "This is the Crystal Bitbeast Tournament." Dizzi piped up.  
"What is the Crystal Bitbeast Tournament?"  
"Tyson, it is one of the most important Tournaments of the year, it only happens once every 20 years." Ray answered his question.  
"Why?" Hillary asked.  
"Because that is when the Crystal Bitbeast emerges." Max put in.  
"But every team needs a 'girl'," Kai said from his spot at the wall.  
  
"What's is so bad about girls?" Hillary asked, confused at the captain's venom in the word.  
"Girls are we-"  
Ray cut in, "We're going to have to work this out."  
Hillary thought for a while, "You guys could teach me." She pointed out. Tyson snorted, "You couldn't learn to blade if your life depended on it." "Why you!" Hillary screeched and started to chase him all over the hotel.  
Max sighed, "What about Emily and Mariah?"  
"They have their own teams, Max," Kenny reminded him.  
"Oh."  
"What about Sapphire?" Tyson managed out.  
"The is a great idea," Dizzi said, "Who knew Tyson was so smart."  
"Hey!"  
"Already children," Ray said, "Kai what do you think?" Looking at the moody captain. Kai shrugged.  
"Alright, from now on, Sapphire is part of the team!" Tyson shouted.  
Hillary rolled her eyes, "She still has to agree."  
Tyson glared at her, "Well what are we waiting for?" He ran out the hotel door. The Blade Breakers sighed. "Wait where does she live?"  
Kenny sighed again, "2680 Willowlie Lane."  
  
_[--]  
  
_Sapphire opened the door to come face to face with the Blade Breakers.  
"Can I help you?"  
"Yes, yes you can."  
  
_ Sapphire and the Blade Breakers stared at each other for a minute or two. Sapphire just continued blinking, quite lost. (A/N: Hillary is considered a BB) She suddenly began to comprehend the coldness of the outside air. Without a word she stepped back to let them in. "Would you like some hot coco?" She showed them to the kitchen. She wasn't really sure why they were here, but felt it was nice to at least show them hospitality.  
"N-," Max tried to say.  
Unfortunately, Tyson beat him to the words, in the process, cutting him off, "Of course!" Sapphire disappeared and the Blade Breakers settled down in various places. Ray caught Kai's eye and they shared a look. Sapphire was different. About two minutes later, Sapphire reappeared, and handed everyone a cup of hot coco. "You said I could help you with something?"  
  
"Yes," Hillary said, "You know about the Crystal Bitbeast Tournament right?" Sapphire nodded, not really sure why they were asking her all these things.  
Kenny sighed and shook his head, "Hillary, every blader knows about the Crystal Bitbeast Tournament."  
"I'm a blader and I don't," Tyson piped up, he had already drained his cup of coco. Kai and Ray shook their head in disgust. Max sighed and turned towards Sapphire, who looked quite lost.  
"While they are arguing," Max waved to the sense of Tyson, Kenny, and Hillary bickering over the tournament. "We would like it if you join us for the tournament, because-"  
"You need a girl on the team to participate," Sapphire frowned, "I now, I've been to the tournament once before."  
That got Tyson's attention, "Really, did you win?" Sapphire laughed and collected the cups.  
"No, we came in, as fourth place."  
"Why?" Hillary asked.  
"One of my teammates got sick on that day, and she never recovered until after the tournament"  
Ray nodded, "I remember that tournament, sorry about your teammate." Sapphire gave him a small smile.  
"So?" Kai asked coldly.  
"Huh?" He left our a frustrated breath, "Your answer?"  
"Uhhhhhhhh..." Sapphire trailed off. ' They need to give me time to think.' She pondered about in for some time. Should she, she just broke off with her original team. Yet if she stayed, that would mean seeing Lance's face tomorrow, and she was particularly thrilled about that. Sapphire sighed and then smiled. Looking up she gave her answer.  
  
"I'm in!"

* * *

**Yes I know it was short, but I'm working on other stories, please read the Author's note, very important! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Also I'm sorry for the delay, I had it written for quiet some time, but just no heart to post it. **


	8. How good are you?

**_Digital Blade_**  
  
_Chapter 8_ **How good are you?**   
  
[--]= Scene change

[---]= Short flashbacks

* * *

_"Uhhhhhhhh..." Sapphire trailed off. ' They need to give me time to think.' She pondered about in for some time. Should she, she just broke off with her original team. Yet if she stayed, that would mean seeing Lance's face tomorrow, and she was particularly thrilled about that. Sapphire sighed and then smiled. Looking up she gave her answer.  
  
"I'm in!"  
_

Sapphire walked into Digital Fortress' yard and looked around. She didn't see Lance around, but she did have to say goodbye to Sazuko and Namiko. She walked softly to the usual spot they met, but stopped short at the sight. Sazuko and Namiko were laughing and talking with Lance and Vinny. Rage clouded her senses, how far did this betrayal go? She slowly took a deep breath and let it out. She gritted her teeth and turn to leave.  
Sapphire was really glad the Blade Breakers weren't here now. She didn't want them to think she was weak or anything like that. Hot tears streamed down her cold pale cheeks. She hadn't slept that night. In such a short time, her entire life had changed. Causing herself to began to question who she really was. Was this life really...real?  
Too much didn't add up around her life. She could remember nothing up to her 13th year. The dreams she kept having since she got back from America. The dream on a woman named Kara, and a man named Matthew. Were they her parents? Sapphire shook herself mentally. ' Don't be stupid.' She chided herself. Her parents were Susan and David Becer. They had the birth certificate to prove it.  
The cold wind blow on her face, reminding her she was still crying. She whipped off at the tears. She tried, at least.  
  
[---]  
  
_"Saph, don't cry," Someone tried to console a young girl, about the age of 7. Four boys surrounded the fifth boy comforting her.  
"Yeah Saph, we all make mistakes," a red head told her. The group of boys all appeared older than her, everyone except the midget purple hair kid.  
The oldest one there, a blonde spoke up, "Come now Sapphire, I'll teach you how to disable alarms." The little girl, Sapphire, sniffed and stood up. On the ground was a snow-white falcon. It was all bloody. The blood seeped into the snowy grounds of an abbey, turning it a sickening red. She held out a hand to the taller violet hair boy and they lead her away.  
The little girl turned once more, around and-  
  
_[---]  
  
Sapphire started. She looked around and found herself sitting on the snowy ground of the park she was in. Not the snowy grounds of an abbey. She shook her head and stood up. She brushed the snow that clung to her now wet jeans.  
That girl looked like her, a carbon copy, just smaller, younger. Sapphire gritted her teeth. She had some searching to do. She hurried home.  
  
[--]  
  
"What?" Max cried out, "nothing is known about Sapphire until she was 13?!" Mr. Dickenson sighed and rubbed the bridges of his nose tiredly. Hillary shook her head in silent shook, while Ray just blinked, Tyson had his mouth dropped open, and Kai frowned.  
Tyson snapped his mouth shut, "She could be evil." He splattered out. Mr. Dickenson shook his head. "Not much is known about Sapphire. The orphanage just said she appeared one day. Just wondering the streets. She was 13."  
"Is it possible that-" Ray started uneasily, "that she had been tempered with by Biovolt?"  
Kai abruptly stood up, "Biovolt didn't train girls."  
"What's Biovolt?" Hillary asked. Max clamped his hand over her mouth and laughed nervously. Kai glared and left the room.  
  
[--]  
  
Sapphire rummaged through the attic mumbling to herself as she went. " Ah!" she found the family album. She began frantically flipping through all the pages. After flipping through 10 of them she stopped. There were no pictures of her, as a child at all. She sighed and covered her face with her hands. She hand a lot of thinking to do.  
  
[--]  
  
"Target in hand," A cold voice spoke out of a bush, into a mike at his ear. All you could see of the person was the nose of the sniper pointing at Sapphire in the attic. "Order sir?"  
  
"Shot."

* * *

** Thank you to all those who reviewed. This chapter is dedicated to my friends and faithful reviewers, who made this chapter possible. Thank you. Thanks to my friends who bugged me to no end to write this chapter, even if I didn't get 30 reviews. Hugs, especially to UltraNova aka RandomCandy. Thanks to Clarissa for contributing her ideas, sorry I didn't use them. Once again, thank you for reviewing.  
  
Please read and review.  
  
Without Wax, SCS**


	9. Ambush

**_Digital Blade_**  
  
Chapter 9 **Ambush  
**  
[--]= Scene change

[---]= Flashback

* * *

_"Target in hand," A cold voice spoke out of a bush, into a mike at his ear. All you could see of the person was the nose of the sniper pointing at Sapphire in the attic. "Order sir?"  
  
"Shot."_  
  
Sapphire put everything back, just as the glass from the window shattered. Rain glass down on her. She shrieked in shock. ' What was going on?' Without warning, her eyesight was going hazy.  
  
[---]  
  
_"Saph, RUN!!!" Voices screamed in her ear. Sapphire stood up slowly and looked around. And it hit her, she was looking through the eyes of a 10 year-old girl. The girl trembled as she dodged into a shadow; Sapphire trembled with her.  
"Found her!" A man grabbed her by her hair and pulled her out. The girl screamed in pure agony, and Sapphire did the same. He jeered at her, " Well, well, what a pretty little treat." The man's hand began trailing down the little girl/Sapphire's body. Sapphire winced in abhorrence, but it was the little girl that took action. She slammed her knee into his gut area and ran.  
She darted down a corridor, but was suddenly dragged into a small room. 4 older boys looked at her.  
"Sapphire, you all right," The red head asked. He examined her from head to toe.  
"Fine, fine," the little girl brushed his hands away. She crocked her head, "come on, lets go, like Kai did."  
All the boys were silent, a pale lavender hair boy steeped over and hugged her, "Saph, Kai is a traitor, he abandoned us, but you have to leave, now!" He ordered forcefully.  
"But-" she tried to cut in, while Sapphire agreed whole heartedly.  
"No buts, young one," the blond said, "you must leave, grow strong" The little girl sniffed and nodded.  
"I'm going to miss you, especially you cousin," She said to the lavender haired boy.  
The last boy smaller than all the others, including Sapphire, smirked, "I can believe I'm saying this, but I'll miss you too." Sapphire gave them one last bright smile, her eyes swimming in tears.  
"I love you," were the last words she said as she ran out the door. Sapphire found herself crying. So this was part of her memory, it meant so much. Guns were shot at her as she dodged into a bush. The little girl turned her head up to get a look at who shot at her and was in for the greatest surprise of her young life. On top of the abbey, stood the 4 boys she had come to love and care for. They were issuing orders for the other men to shot at her.  
Sapphire's eyes conical. She jumped up in rage, "You call Kai a traitor, you now nothing about betrayal, you can close your eyes in all the pain you will cause me! I swear that one day I'll be back, and I WILL destroy this place. Do you hear me Voltaire? Do you!" She screamed. The boys closed their eyes and turned form her. "As for you four, your betrayal will burn into my soul, I will hunt you down." She shouted, "I hope you will live with your conscience telling you, you turned me against you, turning my love into hatred for you." With those words, white angel wings burst from her back and she disappeared.  
_  
[---]  
  
Sapphire once again started as bullets flew into her attic again. She ducked just in time. She crawled on all fours towards the door. She heard sirens. She left out a sigh of relief. Saved.  
  
[--]  
  
"Sir," a man burst into Mr. Dickenson's office. There was a shot out at 2680 Willowlie Lane not to long ago." Everyone exchanged a look and suddenly ran out the door.

* * *

**Yes I know very short again. But I don't have much time to write anymore. So I'll try to stick in updates anytime I can.  
  
Please R and R.  
  
Without wax,  
**  
**SCS**


	10. On the Way

**Chapter 10** _On the way  
_  
_"Sir," a man burst into Mr. Dickenson's office. There was a shot out at 2680 Willowlie Lane not to long ago." Everyone exchanged a look and suddenly ran out the door.  
_  
Kai stood at the shot out scene. Where was she? He scanned the place, but couldn't find the silver haired girl anywhere. That meant she wasn't here, then why was he here? He was here, because her couldn't shank the feeling that they had met before...somewhere.  
Then he caught sight of Sapphire, running through the back of the house and into the woods. He took one last look and wove into the woods after her.  
  
Sapphire's feet pounded on the snowy ground as she ran. She had absolutely no idea, why she was running. ' Instinct?' she thought and just kept running. She didn't know how long she ran, but something was powering her. Akela?  
_Yes?  
Where too?  
Head north, then double back.  
Um, ok.  
_  
Sapphire did as she was told, not long after that, she bumped into something...more of someone. She emitted a scream, which was muffled by a hand.  
"Shh!" the person hissed in her ear. Upon hearing the voice, Sapphire calmed down. It was Kai.  
"Wha-" Kai began to drag her another way.  
"Come on," He hissed again and propelled her onto the road to Where the BB stayed. Sapphire flushed red as he tugged her along, on the street. She was sure they made quite a scene.  
The last thing she wanted was to make a scene. She could almost hear the whispers that followed them as they made their way down the street.  
"Kai where are we heading?" She whispered, trying to not trip as he dragged her. He grunted, not answering, just continued to drag her along. Sapphire let out an impatient breath. 'No sense in trying to got anything out of him.' She thought with dry humor.  
  
[--]  
  
"What happened here?" Mr. D demanded.  
The police officer looked up, "Sorry sir, that is confidential." The BB shifted around, trying to catch sight of the silver haired girl. " Fine." Mr. D stated, "Could you at least tell me if there was anyone in the house?" The police looked up again, in annoyance.  
"No," He replied in a flat voice and walked away.  
Ray looked at Mr. D, "Um, Mr. D, we should get back, maybe Sapphire is there." Max nodded.  
"But what if she isn't?" Kenny asked nervously, their flight was scheduled for tonight. Tyson snorted, "Don't worry Chief, Sapphire will make it, after all she is a BB." Hillary frowned, "But she can't get any of her stuff, the house is off limits." They all exchanged a long looked and sighed.  
  
They might as well hope for the best.  
  
[--]  
  
"Ouch!" Sapphire swore under her breath as Kai applied anti-bacteria cream to her arms, in which the glass had cut in. He was busy attending to the various cuts and rapping them up. Sapphire tilted her head in thought, ever since she had met the BB; everything in her world has been changed. " Say Kai?" A grunt was her answer. "Is the life of a BB this interesting, 24/7?" Kai looked at her.  
"No." Sapphire looked a bit put out, all she was trying was to strike up a conversation. 'Apparently that failed,' She thought.  
  
"KAI!" Shouted a voice from the living room of the hotel. "Yo! Are you home?" Kai rolled his eyes and waited for his teammates to come in. Sapphire giggled softly at his expression.  
The team entered and caught sight of her. Which froze them all.  
"Hi," Sapphire gave a wave and flinched again as Kai probed her wounds.  
"You ok?" Max asked and crouched down next to her. (She is sitting on the couch.) Sapphire nodded and bit on her lower lip, to prevent herself from crying out loud...again.  
Tyson bounced over, "Yeah! What happened at your house?"  
"A shoot out, I was shot at, while I was in the at-ouch, shit Kai, tune it down on the probing please!" Kai shot her a dry look and continued on with his job. Ignoring her protest. "Fine ignore me, I don't like you either." She grumbled, making sure, that no one could make out the word.  
  
_Mistress, he did help you. _

_Akela, what did I say about butting in? _

_Sorry, just- pain coming._  
  
Sapphire hissed a swatted Kai hand away, roughly, "I got it!" She snapped and picked everything up, disappearing into the bathroom.  
  
"Where did you find her?" Hillary asked.  
Kai didn't say anything for a while, "I found her...in the woods." The heard a soft yelp form the bathroom.  
Ray smiled a bit, "Apparently, she isn't doing much better on her own." Kai snorted and walked out of the room.  
"What is his problem?" Tyson watched him leave.  
"Leave him alone Tyson," Max chilled and grabbed some candy. Kenny looked up.  
"No!" He grabbed the candy from Max's hand, "you'll get hyper."  
"Like he already isn't." Came Dizzi from her place in the laptop. Max pouted a bit. Then Sapphire emerged from the bathroom and gave them all a gentle smile.  
"Hey, You feeling better," Hillary asked. Sapphire gave a nodded and sat down on the couch.  
"Thanks for asking," Sapphire looked around, "hey, where's Kai?" Ray shrugged, "Somewhere." Sapphire face fell just a tad bit. Mr. D appeared.  
"Sapphire, your mother dropped off your bag for the CBT (Crystal Bitbeast Tournament)," He handed her a like blue, lined with dark blue bags.  
"Thank you," She took in and began rummaging through it. Pulled out changing clothes and disappeared into the bathroom again. "Mr. D?" Her voice rang out.  
"Yes Sapphire?" She emerged from the bathroom hooking a wallet chain to her jean band. "When are we leaving?" Everyone in the room deadpanned.  
"You mean you didn't know?" Kenny asked weakly. Sapphire looked lost. "No, if I did, I wouldn't be asking, beside you never told me." They all deadpanned again. Mr. D recovered first, "Well, Sapphire, we're are to leave tonight, 9:00." Sapphire glanced at her watch and back at them.  
"Um, it takes 30 minutes to get to the airport from here and it's 8:34."  
  
**Yes! Here is the 10th chapter! Please enjoy. Because I don't have a lot of time to type anymore. A new story is coming out soon, it's called Koishiteru.**


	11. Familiar Faces, bad memories

**Chapter 11** **_Familiar Faces-bad memories  
  
_** The BB rushed into the airport to check in. Thankfully the plane was delayed so the BB had just enough time. Sapphire slumped in her seat. She sat next to Kai and she had no problem with that, just Tyson sat on the other side of her pigging out. Sapphire watched in disbelief for a few minutes.  
"I wouldn't watch if I were you." Sapphire broke out of her trance, and turned to Kai. He had his head bowed and his arms crossed. She nodded and rummaged through her bag again.  
"Come on, come on, where is it?" She mumbled under her breath. Kai watched her from behind his bangs. "Ah, found you." Sapphire happily produced her CD Player and some CDs. She sorted them out and picked a random one. She put on her earphone and began to hum to the song. Lyric broke out of her mouth and she gently bobbed her head to the beat.  
  
_Perfect by nature_

_Icons of self-indulgence_

_Just what we all need_

_More lies about a world that_  
  
Max and Ray stopped their chatting to listen to her. Tyson on the other hand continue to stuff his face. Kai didn't show it, but he relaxed just a bit.  
  
_Never was and never will be_

_Have you no shame don't you see me_

_You know you've got everybody fooled  
  
_ ' Her voice is so soft...' Kai caught himself in that thought. ' Damn, I am going soft.' Ray agreed with that thought, ' It's so sweet.'  
  
_Look here she comes now_

_Bow down and stare in wonder_

_Oh how we love you_

_No flaws when you're pretending_

_But now I know she  
_  
Sapphire opened her eyes and caught sight of Max and Ray staring at her. When they caught on they immediately turn the other way. She was just a tad bit curious if Kai was watching too. She peaked under her eyelashes and found Kai the same position he always was.  
  
_Never was and never will be_

_You don't know how you've betrayed me_

_And somehow you've got everybody fooled  
  
_ Sapphire closed here eyes again and rested her head lightly and sung softly. She felt slightly embarrassed that they had heard her.  
  
_Without the mask where will you hide_

_Can't find yourself lost in your lie  
_  
Max and Ray began to dose and Sapphire felt very worn-out. After all who wouldn't after a day like that?  
  
_I know the truth now_

_I know who you are_

_And I don't love you anymore_  
  
Sapphire's head lolled onto Kai's shoulder. He stiffened at the contact. He moved to push her off, but decided other wise.  
  
_Never was and never will be_

_You don't know how you've betrayed me_

_And somehow you've got everybody-  
  
It never was and never will be_

_ You're not real and you can't save me_

_Somehow now you're everybody's fool  
_  
"Sapphire wake up," Someone shook her. Sapphire groaned and blinked rapidly.  
"Where are we?" She focused on Ray.  
Ray let go of her and gave her a smile, "'Morning to you too, we are about to land." Sapphire nodded and stretched. She packed up her CD player and glanced at Kai; to find him looking out the window.  
They walked to Moscow's hotel. Sapphire grumbled to herself about how cold it was.  
"Hey, if it isn't Tyson," The All Starz walked up. Michael tossed his baseball up and down. Eyeing Sapphire the entire time. Sapphire frowned a moved behind Ray. Kai caught the exchange and he didn't like the way the maroon haired American was looking at her.  
"So," Eddy walked up, "who's the new girl?" Judy, Steven, and Emily followed him.  
"Mom!" Max jumped up and hugged Judy. "Maxi!" Sapphire smiled at the exchange.  
Emily pushed her glasses up on her nose, "You are Sapphire Becer, winner of the Solo Tournament in America for 3 years, and you used to be Captain of the Digital Bladers, and-" Sapphire snapped Emily's laptop shut with a snap. Cutting her off.  
"I believe I do know my own data," She said in a steady cool voice. Emily glared at Sapphire coldly. Sapphire walked back over to the BB. " I'll check us in." She disappeared through the crowd.  
"Wow," Steven spared her a glance, "where did you pick her up." Ray narrowed his eyes, "We didn't pick her up from anywhere."  
"Come on," Judy said sternly and with a nod to everyone they left.  
"Are they gone yet?" Sapphire came up behind them again. "Oh yeah, Ray the White Tigers are over there."  
"OK!" Tyson grabbed Sapphire and dragged her the way she came.  
"Tyson let go!" Sapphire struggled to get out of his grip. Kai gave Tyson a glare and he let Sapphire go immediately. Sapphire rugged her arm and followed them in the back. To bad she wasn't watching were she was going.  
**WHAM** she collided head on with someone. Sapphire ended up on her bottom. "I'm sorry." Sapphire looked up and her blue eyes collided with blue orbs. "Oh no..."  
  
[---]  
  
_"Is she coming around Boris?"  
"No Sir, not yet."  
Sapphire/test experiment opened their eyes. She was floating in murkily green water. She could make out a few shapes. Going in and out of focus. Whispers filled her head. Images flashed before her eyes. Images of hunting with a pack, paws flying through the snow and the pack moved as one. Then stars replaced those.  
She was looking up at the dark night sky...just with stars as company. Then warmth seeped into her. A being sat down next to her.  
"Wow...mama, look what I found."  
"SIR, SHE WAKING UP!"  
"Get her out now-"_  
  
[---]  
  
Sapphire groaned and grabbed her head. She was kneeling and her head buried on her knees.  
"Sapphire are you ok?" someone placed their hand on her shoulder. She hissed at the contact. Her skin burned like hell.  
"Stars..." Sapphire moaned softly.  
"What did you do to her?" Someone shouted and the noise sounded like drills digging into her brain. An argument broke out. Bits and pieces filled into Sapphire's brain.  
"Stop," she chocked out. "Stop the noise." She clutched the shirt of who ever was holding her.  
"Kai, Sapphire isn't looking so good." Sapphire was coated with sweat and shaking slightly.  
"Yo! Dude what is wrong with her?" She moaned again at the loudness. Moving her head toward the person's chest, trying to block out the noise.  
"Hey, Mom may have some medication for this."  
"Well deal with you later." Sapphire became aware she had been shifted in arms. "Kai...it hurts." She whimpered.  
"Hold on Saph, we're almost there." Came Max's comforting voice.  
  
**Everybody's Fool**  
  
_Perfect by nature _

_Icons of self-indulgence _

_Just what we all need _

_More lies about a world that _

_Never was and never will be _

_Have you no shame don't you see me_

_You know you've got everybody fooled _

_Look here she comes now _

_Bow down and stare in wonder _

_Oh how we love you _

_No flaws when you're pretending _

_But now I know she _

_Never was and never will be _

_You don't know how you've betrayed me _

_And somehow you've got everybody fooled _

_Without the mask where will you hide _

_Can't find yourself lost in your lie _

_I know the truth now _

_I know who you are _

_And I don't love you anymore _

_Never was and never will be _

_You don't know how you've betrayed me _

_And somehow you've got everybody-_

_ It never was and never will be _

_You're not real and you can't save me_

_ Somehow now you're everybody's fool _

_-Amy Lee Evanescence_  
  
**Hey ya! Hehe I updated fast on this chapter! More ideas pouring into my empty head... anyway, enjoy this one. BTW wondering whom she bumped into? Sorry I'm pulling a lot of strings here.**

**Read and Review...please.**

****

**Without wax,**

**SCS**


	12. Step One: Acceptance

**Chapter 12 Step one  
**  
_"Well deal with you later." Sapphire became aware she had been shifted in arms. "Kai...it hurts." She whimpered.  
"Hold on Saph, we're almost there." Came Max's comforting voice_.  
  
Sapphire woke slowly with a massive headache. She couldn't remember much...just bumping into someone and then pain. She sat up and looked around. The room was pure white...wait was she in another flashback? Sapphire pinched herself. ' Nope definitely not a dream or flashback.' She swung out of bed and moved to the closet, she had a pretty good idea where she was. She shifted through the closet and selected a blue sweater and jeans. Some one knocked on the door.  
"Ms. Becer? Are you up yet?" Sapphire looked back at the door and picked up Akela. "Lets do some training." Sapphire opened the window and got a blast of icy cold air in the face. ' Arg cold...' she grabbed a black leather trench coat, her matching leather gloves, and climbed out of the window. About 1/10 from the ground she ran out of ledges to hold onto. " Shit." She swore and looked down and gulped.  
Sapphire looked up and then down again. "Crap...I'm going to regret this." She let go. How ever to her surprise, instead to landing on her butt, she landed on all fours. Sapphire looked around in confusion. She slowly stood up, and dusted her hands off. She tilted her head up and whistled, ' that was a long way.'  
' Now about the training,' she walking out into the streets of Moscow and headed down a random alleyway. No one noticed that her pervious sapphire blue eyes had changed to wolfish gray.  
  
[--]  
  
"What do you mean she wasn't there?" Tyson yelled. Emily snorted, " she wasn't in her room that's what I mean, she climbed out the window."  
"Why would she climb out of the window?" Max asked. Emily shrugged, " You've got me." Kenny began typing.  
"Hey Chief, easy on the keys," Dizzi protested.  
"Chief, what are you doing?" Ray asked bending over to take a look.  
"Well...I installed a tracking device on Sapphire's blade so we could find her if she got lost," Kenny uploaded a screen with a picture of a wolf head and angel wings behind it, "and we found her." Hillary came bursting in. (In case you are wondering why she wasn't in the last chapter was she arrives later.)  
"Guys you've got to see this, Sapphire is trashing random blades!" she panted out. Kai was first to leave; Sapphire never trashed blades...did she?  
  
[--]  
  
Sapphire stood in the alley glaring at the boy standing in front of her. "Quit stalling, Akela Dark Arrow!" Her blade's green glowed died down and was surrounded by dark purple and black. Beams of white light shot out, unlike in the battle with Kai. It slammed into the gray blade and it cleanly scattered into smaller pieces. "And I thought you were something." She sneered.  
"Well you aren't all that nice," came a mocking voice. Sapphire turned and gave the boys behind her a good glare.  
"What do you what Tala," she spat. The boy Tala hat red hair styled like two horns on each side of his head. He had just two strips of hair handing from his forehead. Her smirked, "Just to talk, Sapphire or should I call you Silver?" Sapphire blinked a few times. Her eyes returning to their original state.  
"What?" she said softly, "what am I doing her?" she rotated in a small circle. Ian the smallest one out of the Demolition Boys gave her a disbelief look. "You really are hopeless." Sapphire shot him another glare and caught sight of Akela still spin and the remaining pieces of a beyblade. "Shit, it happened again." She groaned. Spencer grabbed her arm and began to stir her another way.  
"We have some of answers to your questions," Tala said as they entered a building. Spencer sat Sapphire down. She was still dazed and stared at them.  
Ian glared at her, "stop staring." Sapphire snapped back, "well you'd be staring too, if someone just came up to you and told you they could tell you everything about your life." They began to argue back and forth. Bryan gave a growl.  
"Both of you shut up." They snapped their mouths shut. Tala shot both a semi-amused look.  
"Anyway, Silver-"  
"Sapphire."  
"Sapphire, your really name is Silver, Silver Rye. Sapphire Becer was your code name, you were an experiment for Biovolt."  
  
(A/N: I was going to stop it here, but then it would be too short.)  
  
Bryan tossed Sapphire/Silver a file. She caught it out of reflex and stared at them.  
"Open it," Spencer said flatly. Sapphire/Silver opened it and her eyes widened. She read the fist couple of lines and snapped the file shut.  
"That's impossible," she said faintly. "I was created out of a dead child made with wolf DNA?"  
"And a Bitbeast DNA," Ian added. Sapphire continue to shake her head, "It impossible."  
"Why?" Spencer asked calmly as if dealing with a 5 year-old.  
"Because...because she has black hair with wolfish gray eyes, and I have silver hair with sapphire blue eyes," Sapphire snapped heatedly. Tala laughed, well somewhat of a laugh.  
"Ever think of hair dye?" Sapphire's hand flew up to her hair and gave it a tug while frowning.  
"I would know if my hair was dyed." Sapphire said softly. Ian suddenly appeared in front of her, grinning like mad. His arms were behind his back. "What are you doing...?" Ian splashed a bucket of cold water at her. Sapphire let out a small shriek and dove for him. "You midget of hell...get back here!" then began the chase. Sapphire almost tackled Ian down, but Bryan picked her up by her waist and held her there.  
"Ha!" Ian cracked, "looks like you can't kill me now!" The boys watched in amusement, not showing it, as Sapphire turned a molting red. The water still dripped over her face and hair. She reached up and flicked her hair out of the way.  
Something slippery came off. "Huh?" she brought her hand down and saw silver like paint on her fingers. A towel hit her next, on the head. She yanked it off, glaring at Ian, she then gave Bryan a pointed look and he set her down. She began to rub at her head and soon the towel, which had been white, was now silver.  
Her hair was now black, except for the tips, which her had not yet dried. She looked at her hair in shock and looked up at the Demolition Boys. "Alright I'm listening closely, explain."  
Tala launched into the story, with Ian interrupting every once in a while.  
  
**All right, here is the 12th chapter. I'm so proud of myself. Sorry, anyway. The next chapter is one on Sapphire/Silver's life. So if you are confused here, I hope the next chapter will clear everything up for you.  
  
Please read and review.  
  
Without wax, **

**SCS**


	13. Step two: A History Lesson

**Chapter 13 Step two: A History Lesson**

**[--] Scene switch**

**[---] Flashback**

Her hair was now black, except for the tips, which her had not yet dried. She looked at her hair in shock and looked up at the Demolition Boys. "Alright I'm listening closely, explain."

Tala launched into the story, with Ian interrupting every once in a while.

"You were, as the file says, created from a dead child...

"I want that DNA now! Ship it up in that tube!" A scientist was packing green liquid into 4 test tubes.

"Yes sir right away sir." The scientist stuttered and handed the 4 tubes to a man with purple hair slicked back and a black with red lens mask-covering part of his face.

"Thank you for your work, terminate him." Boris ordered. The scientist began to protect and screaming was heard. " Destroy any evidence."

"Sir there is a problem," a scientist informed, " the reincarnated child is a female."

"What!" Boris demanded and hit the scientist, " it is your job and you messed it up."

"Sorry sir," the scientist hurried off. Voltaire walked in. "Is there a problem Boris?" It wasn't a friendly question, but full of cruelty.

Boris froze, "No sir everything is fine." Voltaire hummed and looked at the pod that contained the science experiment.

"It's female Boris..." Voltaire had a wicked smile stretched on his face. "And it will be born."

"But sir..." Boris begun. Voltaire turned, his eyes ice cold.

"Think about it Boris, with a girl as a solider, she would be easily under estimated by the enemy, she could use her sex appeal, and if we train her right, a dangerous weapon of destruction."

Biovolt Experiment #1923569184 slowly opened her eyes. All she saw was murky green water. She was quite aware the effort, it took to keep her eyes open. If felt like she was...dieing. She couldn't breath and her eyes fluttered shut.

"Sir," Boris bowed to Voltaire, "I don't understand why she hasn't awaken yet." Voltaire sniffed.

"Well then, Boris that is why you are here." Voltaire turned and began to walk away, "Oh, if you fail, your life depends on this." Boris blotched at started to bark orders at the scientists.

[Two weeks later]

"Sir I might have found the solution." Boris turned and gave the man what appeared to be a glare.

" Start talking."

" Sir, the DNA data we got was dead, so by installing live DNA sample, taken form a live animal, she should be able to live."

Boris scowled, " Should or defiantly will?" The scientist stutter. " It will work sir it will!" " Good because if it doesn't...you head will be mounted on that wall." The scientist gulped and scurried off.

" Sir," Boris bowed to Voltaire, " it has been a theory that if we put living DNA into the child, it will live." Voltaire looked up coolly, " Then put in Wolf DNA, I am curious to see what it does."

" Yes sir," He bowed and left.

" Curious indeed..."

Biovolt Experiment #1923569184 opened her eyes again. She felt better, but still she felt like she was dieing. She let out a sigh and fell back into slumber.

" YOU SAID THIS WOULD WORK!" Boris struck the scientist's face.

" S-sir...the power isn't enough..." Voltaire entered the lab.

" That's enough Boris," He walked up to the scientist, " upload this as the energy source."

" Sir this is a Bitbeast!" Boris protested.

Voltaire turned, "Yes and it has energy...one of the scientist found it on one of his journeys and identified it as The Organic Angel Alexiel."

[1 week later]

"Sir, Biovolt Experiment #1923569184, has been born," Boris bowed to Voltaire.

"Good," Voltaire rearranged some papers on his desk. "Give the girl to Agent Kara and Matthew Kifler." Boris bowed again and moved out of the room. "Oh Boris, what is the name of the child?" Voltaire turned on his chair to look at the man.

"Silver sir...Silver Rye."

Voltaire nodded, "Good, her codename will be Sapphire Becer."

[--]

"Wait!" Sapphire/Silver snapped. "Kara...Kara and Matthew."

"Yeah," Ian looked at her, "you know them?" Sapphire nodded.

"Run, Kara, run and take Sapphire," a man in his early 20's yelled to a woman around the same age.

"Matthew, be careful," Kara shouted and ran towards the woods, with a child around 4 or 5 in her arms.

[Woods]

"Mommy, where are we going, where's daddy?" the little girl asked.

"Shhhhhhhhh, Sapphire we're going on a trip and daddy's coming," Kara lied.

"Oh, then why were those scary black people there?" Sapphire persisted

"Sapphire not now," Kara snapped.

"But-" Sapphire began.

"NO! Sapphire this isn't the time!" Kara shouted. Sapphire immediately fell silent.

"I think I saw the woman and child run this way," a voice told another in the distance.

"You sure, if he finds out that we fail we're died," the other voice answered.

"Sapphire be quiet and hide in that cave," Kara whispered to Sapphire.

"Mommy?" she whispered back.

"Yes?" Kara turned back around.

"I know why they're here, it's me, isn't it?" Sapphire asked.

"How'd you know?" Kara looked surprised.

"I heard you and daddy talking about," Sapphire shivered remembering what she heard. Suddenly two men appeared into sight. "Sapphire move!" Kara pushed Sapphire another way and she ran the opposite direction. Sapphire ran into the cave, but before she got far enough, the floor crumbled and she plunged right in. ' I'm dead, I'm dead' she kept thinking. "Kind of hard to believe you're die when you're solid," a voice said somewhere above her. "Huh?" Sapphire opened one eye and tilted her head up. "You Humans are some weird." An angel like creature giggled. It was like smooth ripples on water and wind chimes. "What are you?" Sapphire asked, not really wanting to know the answer. "I'm a Bitbeast you silly." She answered. "A bit- what?" "A Bitbeast, I'm Akela, the wolf angel." Sapphire had utter confusion on her face. "You Beyblade?" Akela asked desperately. Sapphire nodded mutely and pulled out the blade her mother and father had given her for her 5th birthday. It was a glass blade or that's how it appeared to be. But of you looked closely, it was glass and inside were digital numbers or codes. They moved through the blade, some of the lines read like this, dky 2390rikv uimwey 90w4tj . vhp ; i2 ;jq0eio2. "Odd blade." Akela commented. "Well you see, a Bitbeast lives-stay in the blade, when it find the right master or mistress. It powers up the blade and help the master or mistress win." "Cool, I wish I had a Bitbeast." Sapphire piped up. "You do silly." Akela said laughing and she flew Sapphire out of the pit.

[ Out Of The Pit ]

"I do, but how?" Sapphire asked frustration creeping into her voice.

"I'm your Bitbeast," Akela said calmly and disappeared in to Sapphire's blade.

"But Akela, how do I find you when I need you?" Sapphire wondered out loud.

"Don't worry little one, I'm here." Akela whispered across her mind.

"I wouldn't be so happy if I were you," A harsh, cold tone said behind Sapphire. She whirled around and there stood the man that she feared the most and he was carrying the heads of-

"Yeah," Sapphire/Silver trailed off, "I've been having that dream since I came back from America."

"That's understandable," Spencer stated, " You'll have flashbacks if something triggers it." Silver gave them a calculating look.

"Ok..." She shifted her position and laid her slightly wet head on Bryan's legs. "Continue on with the story, it's getting interesting."

" I wouldn't be so happy if I were you," A harsh, cold tone said behind Sapphire. She whirled around and there stood the man that she feared the most and he was carrying the heads of Kara and Matthew Kifler.

"Guards, get her on the airplane!" Sapphire stared at the heads in shock.

"Mommy..." She whimpered. "no..."

"Sapphire is new here at The Abbey-I hope everyone will be nice to her." Boris' voice twisted evilly.

Sapphire sat on the icy ground crying her eyes out. She hurt all over. Everyone that walked past her, she would flinch away. She knew the punish. Everyone, almost everyone had beat her. Then tissues were trusted into her face. Sapphire looked up into the person's face. A group of boys stood in front of her. Sapphire accepted the tissues and blew her nose.

"Thank you..." she mumbled. One of the boys crouched down and Sapphire braced for the punches and kicks that were going to be land on her. The boy was two-toned hair, he pulled her to her feet and stirred her another way.

"Come on," the red headed whispered and the boys lead her into a room. Sapphire looked around and brought her eyes back to them. The blond was busy looking through the cabinets and the other two watched her. One was very tall with lavender hair and the other was very short...with indigo color hair.

"I'm Kai, this is Tala, Bryan, Ian, and Spencer," Kai motioned for her to sit down.

"Sapphire," She trembled slightly.

Tala gave her a brotherly hug, "Don't worry, we're your friends." Sapphire nestled into his arms. She hadn't hade a friend since she arrived.

Spencer moved over, "You have to take off your jacket." Her jacket was removed and all she wore under was a white tank top. He began to clean and bandage the cuts that adored her arms. Sapphire bit on her tiny lips, desperately trying not to cry out. Kai placed his hand on her other arm and gave it a friendly squeeze.

"So, what's a girl like you doing here?" Ian asked. Sapphire shrugged.

"Mommy and Daddy were killed by Boris." Sapphire put on her jacket and acted like it was nothing. "Why are you helping me?"

"Cause we want to be your friend." Tala gave her a charming smile. Sapphire giggled and gave him a hug. "Ha see she likes me." The other shook their heads and grinned.

"So Sapphire, do you have a Bitbeast?" Sapphire fidgeted at Spencer's question.

"Yes, she's called Akela." Sapphire tugged at her silver hair, her blue eyes landed on Bryan. "Hi!" she greeted him because her hadn't said a thing. All Bryan did was nod her way.

"Sir," Boris bowed to Voltaire, "Silver has become friends with Kai, Tala, Bryan, Spencer, and Ian"

"Oh really... good... keep in that way."

"Come on Sapphire," Tala motioned her along. Sapphire moved just a bit faster, hoping that they weren't going to wake The Abbey up. "Tala we should go back." She whispered softly back. Tala gave her a grin.

"Come on Sapphire, do you want to see the moon?" Sapphire bit her lip and followed the Russian red head.

Kai caught up with them, "Spencer disengaged the alarm system."

"Cool!" Sapphire breathed out. Bryan and Ian were already there at the slope. Bryan lifted Sapphire up with ease and settled her on his lap. Tala and Kai took their places and Spencer came shortly after.

The moon was bright and round. And the stars shimmer happily around on the dark velvet sky. Moscow shinned happily beneath them.

Sapphire sighed and hooked her hands together and rested her chin on them.

"Wouldn't it be nice if we could live like that?" The boys murmured their agreement. "Do you think we'll escape the Abbey one day?"

"I'm sure of it." Kai answered her, "Well all escape, together."

"Together." They all confirmed.

"Together..." Silver/Sapphire murmured. "Ok I think I've got the rest of the story. Kai had played with Black Dranzer one night and ran away...living us." She gave her black hair a twist. "Ok that explains that...what about the fact I can't remember anything before I was 13?"

"Saph, RUN!!!" Voices screamed in her ear. Sapphire stood up slowly and looked around. And it hit her, she was looking through the eyes of a 10 year-old girl. The girl trembled as she dodged into a shadow; Sapphire trembled with her.

"Found her!" A man grabbed her by her hair and pulled her out. The girl screamed in pure agony, and Sapphire did the same. He jeered at her, "Well, well, what a pretty little treat." The man's hand began trailing down the little girl/Sapphire's body. Sapphire winced in abhorrence, but it was the little girl that took action. She slammed her knee into his gut area and ran.

She darted down a corridor, but was suddenly dragged into a small room. 4 older boys looked at her.

"Sapphire, you all right," The red head asked. He examined her from head to toe.

"Fine, fine," the little girl brushed his hands away. She crocked her head, "come on, and lets go, like Kai did."

All the boys were silent, a pale lavender hair boy steeped over and hugged her, "Saph, Kai is a traitor, he abandoned us, but you have to leave, now!" He ordered forcefully.

"But-" she tried to cut in, while Sapphire agreed whole-heartedly.

"No buts, young one," the blond said, "you must leave, grow strong" The little girl sniffed and nodded.

"I'm going to miss you, especially you cousin," She said to the lavender haired boy.

The last boy smaller than all the others, including Sapphire, smirked, "I can believe I'm saying this, but I'll miss you too." Sapphire gave them one last bright smile, her eyes swimming in tears.

"I love you," were the last words she said as she ran out the door. Sapphire found herself crying. So this was part of her memory, it meant so much. Guns were shot at her as she dodged into a bush. The little girl turned her head up to get a look at who shot at her and was in for the greatest surprise of her young life. On top of the abbey, stood the 4 boys she had come to love and care for. They were issuing orders for the other men to shot at her.

Sapphire's eyes conical. She jumped up in rage, "You call Kai a traitor, you now nothing about betrayal, you can close your eyes in all the pain you will cause me! I swear that one day I'll be back, and I **WILL** destroy this place. Do you hear me Voltaire? Do you!" She screamed. The boys closed their eyes and turned form her. "As for you four, your betrayal will burn into my soul, I will hunt you down." She shouted, "I hope you will live with your conscience telling you, you turned me against you, turning my love into hatred for you." With those words, white angel wings burst from her back and she disappeared.

Sapphire woke up in a white room with an old man leaning over her. "Good morning." Came his cheerful voice. Sapphire blinked several times.

"Hi..." Then an old lady walked in. "Good to see you awake young one. Image the shock we had when we found you in the mud last night." Sapphire stared.

"Thank you for helping me..." Sapphire trailed off again. The old lady handed her a cup of hot coco.

"It's ok hon, drink this, it'll help."

[Week later]

Biovolt solider stormed into Mrs. and Mr. Glen's household. Killing everyone as they went.

"STOP!" Sapphire screamed darting in front of Mr. And Mrs. Glen, "stop it, I'll go back, leave them alone." Boris smirked and nodded. As the guards dragged Sapphire away, Boris had the Glens killed.

Voltaire's boot came down and killed Sapphire right in the stomach. Sapphire chocked and curled up into a ball. "YOU THINK YOU CAN ESCAPE ME! I OWN YOU!" Voltaire bent down and yanked Sapphire's head up by her hair, causing Sapphire to cry out in pain again. "Your friend aren't here to save you now Sapphire, how do you feel Sapphire...lost...betrayed?" He threw her against a wall. Sapphire moaned in pain as her back collided with the stonewall. " Well we glad I'm feeling generous today...PUT HER IN THE POD, ERASE HER MERMORIES AND GIVE HER TO AGENT DAVID AND SUSAN BECER!" He shouted to the soldiers.

Sapphire was dragged to her feet and she gave Voltaire one last glare. "Go to hell." She chocked out. And Voltaire backhanded her.

Sapphire/Silver swallowed at the part about hunting them down. "The angel wings...they were Akela?"

"No," Ian spoke up, "Alexiel's" Sapphire/Silver nodded and Spencer glanced at his watch.

"The Beyblade ceremony starts soon, we have to leave." The boys dragged Silver/Sapphire out of the building.

"Wait! What am I going to tell the Bladebreakers?"

"Nothing," Bryan ordered, "Tell them you did something with your hair." Bryan hugged her and kissed her on the forehead. Tala gave her a brotherly hug, Spencer ruffled her hair and Ian gave her a light punch in the shoulder.

Sapphire/Silver turned and began to run off, "Wait! Bryan I have a question, Are you Silver's cousin or Sapphire?"

Bryan was silent; "Silver's" Sapphire smiled and ran off.

[--]

"Where is she!" Tyson shouted. Kenny type furiously on Dizzi.

"Chief easy on the key!"

"Sorry, I don't understand how it is when she can just disappear from the screen?" Kenny cried out in dismay.

Mr. D peered in, "Boys...and a girl, the ceremony has been postponed for two hours, try and find Sapphire."

Max was pacing, "Sir, Sapphire would just disappear...I mean she isn't like that is she?"

"Like what?" Sapphire rushed in and looked at them, "hey, sorry I ran off, I was doing so training."

The boys gawked at her, "Sapphire, what did you do with your hair?" Ray splattered. Sapphire frowned and tugged at her black strands.

"Nothing, I um had it um dyed back to it um original color!" She finished and dashed into the bathroom. They heard the running water of the shower. And everyone sweat dropped.

[--]

"Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen! To the Crystal Bitbeast Tournament!" Jazzman shouted out and everyone clapped. " Today we are here to welcome our Beyblading teams!"

"First up, the world champs with a new team member! THE BLADEBREAKERS!"

Each of their stats was shone.

Kai Hiwatari:

Dranzer: Fire phoenix

Tyson Granger:

Dragoon: Storm dragon

Max Tate:

Draciel: Metal turtle

Ray Kon:

Driger: Mountain tiger

Sapphire Becer:

Akela: Wolf angel

Sapphire was quite aware of all the people that were staring at her. Not that she minded-but it did get annoying.

"Next up we have the ALL STARZ"

Michael-

Trygle- Eagle

Steven-

Tryhorn-Bull

Emily-

Trygator- Alligator

Eddy-

Trypio- Scorpio

"Next the WHITE TIGERS!"

Lee

Galeon (Black lion)

Mariah

Galux (Mountain cat)

Kevin

Galman (Monkey)

Gary

Galzzy (Bear)

"Lets also welcome the Europe's best THE MYAJESTICS!"

Robert

Griffolyon - (Gryphon spirit)

Oliver

Unicolyon - (Unicorn spirit)

Johnny

Salamalyon - (Lizard spirit)

Enrique  
Amphilyon - (Two headed dragon)

Emma

Imphilyon - (Amphilyon's twin)

"Put your hands together for the DIGITAL BLADERS!" Sapphire whipped around as did the Bladebreakers. Walking calmly in were, Lance, Namiko, Sazuko, and Vinny.

Vinny Delanco:

Unknown:

"What do you mean unknown!" Kenny demanded to Sapphire. Sapphire whispered back. "She doesn't have a bitbeast...well not yet I think!"

Lance Kivorn:

Draco: White Dragon

Sazuko Mahami:

Mini: Second part of the Gemini twin

Namiko Mahami:

Ge: First part of the Gemini twin

And so it went on with team after team.

"Well since we have met all of out contestants all blading to win the Crystal Bitbeast honor, you are dismissed! Tomorrow we officially began the CRYSTAL BITBEAST TOURNAMENT!"

Everyone slowly exited. Max darted off to talk with his mom and the White Tigers crowded around Ray. Sapphires hung back with Kai as Tyson bounced up the two groups, dragging both Kenny and Hillary along.

"Why aren't with them?" Came Kai's arrogant voice. Sapphire blinked and turned to Kai.

"I'm not interested," she said dismissively and left the stadium altogether.

Sapphire wondered the snowy ground of Moscow. And shook her head in frustration. Why...why did they have to show up? She groaned and tugged hard at her now black hair. She tugged so hard; she swore she could rip them out of her roots.

Sapphire sighed and dropped onto a bench. She sat there, lost in her own thoughts. When someone hands brushed against her hair. She whipped around and her eyes collided with Lance's.

"What do you want?" she spat and moved away from him.

"What did you do with your hair?" Lance shot back. Sapphire caught a bit of remorse in his eyes as the looked at her.

"Nothing, I had the silver hair dyed washed out, what is it to you?" She snapped furiously at him.

"Dye!" He exploded.

Sapphire forced herself to clam down, "Yes dye, got get away from me!" Her temper snapped. She tried to push past Lance, but he grabbed her arm and crushed his lips to her. Sapphire was shocked and held still. Then she seem to come back to reality and struck out at Lance. Trying to loosen his hold on her arm.

Suddenly he was yanked off of her. Sapphire stared at Kai who had Lance on the floor.

"What the hell man!" Lance demanded.

Kai gave him the 'Hiwatari-death-glare', " Obviously you don't know the rules, Kivorn you don't know the rules of this tournament, If Sapphire or myself report you, and you and your team can be disqualified." His voice was cold and venom dripped off of every word.

Lance glared right back at Kai bit uncertainty flickered there, "Well," he stood up, "Sapphire came willingly." Sapphire opened her mouth to protest, but Kai beat her to it.

"It didn't look that way," Kai snarled and stirred Sapphire back to the hotel.

[Hotel]

Sapphire snarled as they entered her room and she glared heatedly at the window.

"Damn him!" She snarled. Her fist hit the wall. Kai caught her arm.

"Stop you have to blade tomorrow." Sapphire seethed. She was seeing red. "I feel violated!" She rubbed at her lips and stomped into her bathroom. After two seconds she came back out and flopped onto the couch that Kai was sitting on.

"I can't get rid of the taste," She whined. Kai showed no reaction, he just watched her. Sapphire sighed and got lost in her own thoughts again about everything she learned that afternoon.

"Kai can I ask you a question?" Sapphire piped up. Kai looked at her, "Do-do you remember anything about your life in The Abbey?" She watched Kai face and knew she hit a raw nerve. " I'm sorry." She turned away and went back to thinking.

"I had friends..." Sapphire whipped back to look at Kai. "Tala, Bryan, Spencer, Ian, and a girl..." He continued, and Sapphire realized he wasn't talking to her anymore. Kai suddenly returned back to his old self and shut up.

Sapphire sighed, "Kai, the girl, was her name Silver or-or even...Sapphire." Kai looked at her.

"How would you know that?" He snapped. Sapphire flinched.

"Nothing, I-um-I- um-never mind," She finally squeaked out and made a dash for her door.

**Sorry I had to take this off and make a few changes to suit the story line. I promise this story will get less confusing in the next couple of chapters.**

**But I died after writing this chapter. 16 fucking pages...man. Sorry about my language. I'm just happy that I got this chapter out of the way!**

**This chapter played a major role in my story, it is about Sapphire's life, I'll continue using her code name (Sapphire) through the time she is with the BB. When she is with the Demo Boys its Silver also if she's out alone, its always Silver.**

**Truth be told, I'll update when school starts. Because I'm really busy, because I'll be moving.**

**Well if you have any questions email me and I'll back to you by the next day!**

**Please read and review.**

**Thanks you:**

**Midnyt Star: _This wasn't soon, but I've been a bit brain dead!_**

**Alria: _Thank you, here is the chapter you wanted, hope you enjoy it._**

**MegaDragon: _Hold on the chapter has just been uploaded. JK, hop you like it!_**

**Smoke-Angel: _It's great to have you back! You don't know how much your reviews mean to me! I know you're on vacation, just hope you can read it when you get back!_**

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO EVER REVIEWED MY STORY! IT MEANS A LOT TO ME!**

**Without wax,**

**SCS**


	14. Complication

**Chapter 14 Complication**

[--] Scene switch

[---] Flashback

_Sapphire sighed, "Kai, the girl, was her name Silver or-or even...Sapphire." Kai looked at her._

_"How would you know that?" He snapped. Sapphire flinched. _

_"Nothing, I-um-I- um-never mind," She finally squeaked out and made a dash for her door._

"Welcome to the opening battle of The Crystal Bitbeast Tournament!" DJ Jazzman yelled to the crowd, "Today we have the All Starz blading against the Nine Lives!"

The Bladebreakers were sitting in the stands with the rest of the bladers. Sapphire leaned on the railing to get a better view.

"Nine Lives...sounds like a cat." Sapphire complimented.

The Nine Lives just happened to walk past, "How perceptive." One of the girls sneered. Sapphire blinked twice and got an offended look on her face.

"I'm sorry," Sapphire began, "but it wasn't like I was insulting you." She shook her head slightly.

The second girl behind the first, who had spoken glared at Sapphire, "You don't remember us do you?" Sapphire blinked again and tilted her head off to one side.

"No...an I suppose to?"

The only male on the team opened his mouth to protest, but DJ Jazzman cut in.

"WILL THE BLADERS PLEASE APPROACH THE RINK?"

The last girl turned around to look at Sapphire, " Watch and learn how the real game is played."

Eddy vs. Steph

"Bladers in your positions...3...2...1 LET IT RIP!" Both the bladers position their launchers. While Eddy's was a basketball launcher, Steph had a regular one. Both the their blades in with equal vigor.

"Cature!" Steph yelled and a feline rose out of her green blade. It was a white jaguar with green designs that trailed down its body. "Attack his blade!" Cature went on full fuel and charged head on head with Trypio.

"Trypio don't let down," Eddy shouted out.

Both blades spun in the middle of the dish, each pushing the other blade towards the middle. Finally the two blades spun apart and then rammed together again. The impact from both blades where so strong, that both blades rebounded out.

"WOW! THAT WAS INTENCE! BUT LOOKS LIKE A TIE!"

Emily vs. Celli

Both of the girls approached to dish.

"Hi," Celli smirked, "you're going down."

Emily huffed, "Oh that smirk won't be there when you kiss the ground!"

"BLADERS READY! 3...2...1 LET IT RIP!"

Celli wasted no time getting things rolling. " Meozer, cat whip!" Another jaguar came out, but it was black. Same design, but it matched Celli's red blade.

"Trygator, head on head collision!"

"Who do you thinks is going to win?" Sapphire asked.

Kenny got defensive, "Emily is going to win!"

Max leaned over to whisper in Sapphire's ear, " Kenny has a huge crush on her."

"Oh."

Kai gave them a pointed glance and they all looked back at the battle.

Right now, Emily and Celli had their blades spinning on the outer rim of the dish.

"So tell me," Celli smirked, "what is a nerd like you doing beyblading?" Emily turned a dark hue of purple.

"NERD!" Emily screeched, "I'll show you NERD!"

"Uh oh," Michael breathed out. Trygator responded to Emily's anger, with one powerful attack, Meozer was slammed out of the dish.

"No!" Celli whined.

"WELL LOOKS LIKE CELLI LUCKED OUT!"

Michael vs. Kline

"This is pay back," Kline announced, "for hurting my girlfriend."

Michael snorted, "I thought the cat girls could hold their own in battle."

"BLADERS READY! 3...2...1 Let it rip!"

Kline wasted no time bringing out hit bitbeast, " Seanore!" Out rose another cat like bitbeast. It was cross between a house cat and a tiger.

"You call that a bitbeast?" Michael burst out laughing, "Trygle, show them how it's done, attack!"

Kline and Seanore didn't have much time to react, because Seanore had been sent airborne.

"LOOKS LIKE THE ALL STARZ TAKE THIS ROUND!"

The crowd burst into claps and cheers again.

"Ok, we're talking a ten minute break, and next up we have the Bladebreakers facing off the Night Shadows!"

Michael strutted up to the BB. "You just had to steal our two second fame didn't you?" He slid Sapphire a smooth wink, which she ignored. Her mind was unfocused with Vinny and Lance kissing in the background.

She gritted her teeth and her fingernails dug into her palms. She still couldn't understand why Lance affected her so much.

"Will both of you save your PDA!" She snarled and shoved her way through the crowd, missing that smug look on Lance's face.

Sapphire left the BB to talk with their friends. She shivered in the cold of the stadiums outside. She lifted her head to the sky. "Why?" she murmured.

"Why indeed?" Came a quiet voice to Sapphire's left. "Why indeed Silver." Sapphire turned instantly and came face to face with a spirit like...thing. It was an angel to be more precise. She had brown hair with a brown and white suit. (A/N: she looks like Alexiel from Angel Sanctuary)

"Who...what are you?" Sapphire stammered. The angel turned to look directly at Sapphire.

"My name is The Organic Angel Alexiel, Silver." The name triggered power. Sapphire flinched at the use of her biological name. ' That name sound familiar.'

"Apparently you already know my name," She joked. Alexiel gave her a blank look. "Of course I would know your name." Sapphire sighed.

"So you're a bitbeast." Alexiel's eyes flashed.

"In a way." Sapphire shrunk back.

"WILL ALL BLADERS REPORT TO THE BEYSTADIUM?"

Sapphire moved in, "It was nice...uh...talking...to you." She hurried off without another glance back.

"Oh, well talk again soon, very soon, Silver Rye."

Sapphire ran down the hall and turned a dark corner. **SLAME** she crashed into someone.

"Urg! I am so sorry," She opened her eyes to look at Bryan. "Oh hey, nice to see you again, but I've got to go." Bryan grabbed her arm as she passed.

"Be careful," He growled. Sapphire nodded and raced off again.

"WELCOM LADY AND GENTLEMEN TO THE BLADERBREAKERS VS. THE NIGHT SHADOWS!"

"Can I go first?" Sapphire asked after Kenny filled them in on the two boys and two girls team.

Kai shook his head, "No, Ray you go in first." Sapphire sighed and watched as Ray went against Nick Um. Nick was Asian like Ray.

"You BB don't look like much," Nick sneered. Ray face iced over. "Well you'll have to find out the hard way, won't you?"

"BLADERS READY, 3...2...1 LET IT RIP!"

"Driger, Tiger claw!" Ray's blade charged into Nick's. "Fereci, Night Wash!" Fereci was a bat and they kept a head on head battle.

But finally due to Ray's experience and trust in his bitbeast, he won.

"AND RAY TAKES THE FIRST ROUND!"

"Now can I blade?" Sapphire asked impatiently. Kai gave her a glare and nodded. Sapphire walked calmly up to the dish.

" WELL LOOKS LIKE THE BLADEBREAKERS SEND SAPPHIRE BECER! SHE LEAD THE DIGITAL BLADERS TO THE FINALS OF THE CRYSTAL BITBEAST TOURNAMENT LAST YEAR, BECAUSE THE 20TH YEAR WAS MISSED!"

Sapphire looked her opponent over. Riley was a blond with brown eyes, so Sapphire assumed that she had bleached her hair.

"Hi," Sapphire smile, "you ready?"

Riley gave her a disbelief look, "Don't think that would work." Sapphire's smile disappeared.

"Ok," She began coolly, "I hope you like losing."

"3...2...1 LET IT RIP!"

"Ghostly," Riley barked, "Imperial Night!" Sapphire remained claim. Black clouds seemed to surround the dish. Riley laughed, "You can't see your blade now."

Sapphire had her arms crossed, much like Kai. "**If** you **think** that some trick of illusion is going to work on me, well sorry sucker, you've got the wrong girl." Green light streaked through the clouds, cleanly slicing them away.

"But how?" Riley splattered.

"Light," came Sapphire's simple answer, " Akela is both light and darkness."

Riley sneered, "So what, you are still going to loose to me."

Sapphire tossed her black hair behind her and dropped her hands to her side. "We'll see about that, we'll see."

"Ghostly, Nightmare Sonic!" The ghost like bitbeast sent out waves, sound wave. Everyone within listening range cringed at the screeching noise.

"Akela, shield 9!" Akela threw an invisible shield that cut off the sound. Sapphire smirked, "Well missy take a look at mine. Akela DRAK ARROW!" Sapphire's blade was covered in the same black with white light. With one swift head on head charge, it knocked Ghostly out of the dish.

"AND SAPPHIRE TAKES THIS ROUND AND THE BLADEBREAKERS HAVE WON!"

Again the crowd burst into cheers, whistle, and claps. Sapphire jumped into the dish and picked up her blade. When she turned around, she was knocked over by Max and Tyson, who apparently wanted to hug the life out of her.

[Night]

Sapphire brushed her hair and climbed into her hotel bed. She pulled the quilt up to her chin to ward of the coldness of Moscow. She smiled while holding her blade. "Thanks for everything Akela. Goodnight." She tucked her blade under her pillow and turned off the light.

Unknown to Sapphire, her blade's codes began to rotate fast. So fast in engulfed the blade in green light. And across the dark room a silvery blue light shone, followed by a red light, then a green, then a blue, and then a purple.

**I wonder what is happening. (If I only knew) I hope you enjoy this chapter. And if you are wondering why they only bladed two times and the All Starz bladed 3 times, well since the BB won the 2 rounds they don't have to blade again!**

**Thank you:**

**GinRyu: _Kawaii name, I love it! Thank you for reviewing and I'll try to improve on that!_**

**Akira: _Thank you for the comment, this chapter isn't very long, but I hope you enjoy it anyway!_**

**Preview:**

"No..." came her faint voice, "no." she withdrew her blade and looked at her blank bit chip. How hadn't she noticed it before?

**I love the next chapter! No I haven't typed it yet, but I know what's going to happen and you can hate me all you want...but everything will work out!**

**Also Sapphire/Silver will be crying a lot in the next chapter. RandomCandy reminded me that S/S couldn't turn into a Mary Sue, so I decided to show her weaknesses in the next chapter!**

**Without wax,**

**SCS**


	15. Traitor Among the Power

**Chapter 15 Traitor Among the Power**

-- Scene switch

--- Flashback

_**Unknown to Sapphire, her blade's codes began to rotate fast. So fast in engulfed the blade in green light. And across the dark room a silvery blue light shone, followed by a red light, then a green, then a blue, and then a purple.**_

Sapphire felt a hand on her shoulder. It slowly sank into her still sleepy mind. With that she jolted up and grabbed the wrist of who ever it was.

"Ray!" She shrieked and pulled the quilt up to her chin. Ray raised his hands up in defense, "Sorry Saph, Kai wanted us all up." Sapphire nodded, her face red and she didn't meet Ray's eyes. As soon as he was gone, she scrambled into the bathroom.

"So who's blading today?" Max asked Kenny. " The Digital Bladers and the Light Angels." All eyes turned to Sapphire, who went ridge.

"What?" She asked brokenly. At that everyone averted their eyes, except Kai.

Kai gave her another glare, "Your weak with your emotions." Sapphire snapped.

"I'm sorry that I'm not like you, I'm sorry for having emotions and feelings." Sapphire spat and she moved out with tears streaming down her face.

"Nice going Kai," Tyson smirked. Kai shot him that Hiwatari-death-glare and shut Tyson up.

Sapphire sniffled outside as she sat up in a tree. God she felt so stupid. Sapphire wiped the tears away and gave a small laugh at her foolishness. She leaned back and took a deep breath to compose herself. She looked up at the sky and felt like something was missing, but couldn't place it.

Great now she had to say sorry to Kai. That is if he will listen to her. She felt so silly.

"Crying is fine," came a smooth voice, "it isn't silly, its just simply there." Sapphire turned to look at Alexiel.

"Why am I not surprised that you are here?" Sapphire asked tiredly.

Alexiel opened her violet eyes to look at the young girl. "Because you wished to have your unanswered questions answered."

Sapphire scowled at her, "I'm so tired of everyone treating me, like they know me better than I know myself. I've suffered enough." Her voice rose higher as she pronounced the last words.

Alexiel's tempers and eyes flashed, "Do you think you are the only one who is suffering Silver! Do you! There are people out there that are suffering more than you; there are animals out there that are suffering more than you! True, maybe you have suffered more than some people, but think about the other people out there! Don't be selfish Silver, think about someone other than yourself!" Sapphire flinched as each and every word cut into her heart.

She lowered her eyes in thought, "I'm sorry, its always been I, I, I hasn't it?" She asked quietly. Alexiel sighed and place her hand on Sapphire's shoulder.

"Come now Silver, the match is about to start." Sapphire gave Alexiel a grateful look and climb down the tree.

Alexiel looked after Sapphire's vanished form, " She's something isn't she?" She turned to the shadows and out came another angel, a male angel.

" Yes she is sister, and **he**, will meet her soon enough."

"No doubt Rociel, no doubt."

Sapphire slipped back in when it was Vinny vs. Tommy's battle. She sat down next to Kai, who appeared not to notice her at all.

She sighed and grounded her teeth together, remembering what Alexiel had said. "I'm sorry." She squeaked out softly. Kai cast her a sideways look and nodded.

"3...2...1 Let it rip!"

"Knightly arise!" Tommy ordered, "Show her what a real bitbeast looks like!" Out rose a knight riding on a dragon. With a powerful bash, he tried to send Vinny out of the dish.

Vinny smirked when her pink and purple blade didn't budge. She looked up and Sapphire and her eyes locked. "This," she began sweetly, " is for a _dear_, friend of mine, Akela show him what you've got!"

Sapphire gasped and she wasn't the only open. Everyone went into whispers and points. Sapphire shivered and looked as the wolf angel Akela arose.

"No..." came her faint voice, "no." she withdrew her blade and looked at her blank bit chip. How hadn't she noticed it before? Sapphire felt numb inside. Her mind went blank. Akela had been with her since she was five. She felt the hot tears of betrayal come to the corners of her eyes. But she forbade herself to cry. Instead anger surged inside Sapphire and she felt the adrenaline rush through her veins. It was really no surprise that Vinny won the round.

Vinny walked over to the BB. "So Saph how did you like the show?" Sapphire didn't know where it came from, but a cool mask slipped onto her face. Everything about her changed, her blue eyes hardened into stone, her face set and her mouth in a straight line.

"Just as I expected it, after all you were using my bitbeast." With a final sneer Sapphire shoved past Vinny and disappeared into the hallway. Vinny's sickening smile had faded and she tried to turn her charms onto Kai, who completely ignored her.

Sapphire stomped down the hallway and she was seeing red. That bitch... that conniving little bitch. She was repeating that over and over again in her head to remain calm. She throw open her door and slammed it shut, sending objects vibrating. With that Sapphire sank to the floor panting. She huddled into a corner and drew her knees up to her chest. Tears wouldn't come, and Sapphire didn't need tears right now. No, she felt the need to rip something up, to destroy something.

She was dimly aware that her door opened and someone was walking towards her. She didn't looked up; she didn't really care for the matter on who it was.

A hand came in contact with her face and Sapphire jerked her head up. Kai was looked down at her. She felt like she was drowning in his smothering pool of mahogany.

"Your pathetic, stop wallowing in your self pity." Sapphire flinched at Kai's tone. Fury erupted in the pit of her stomach.

" Like I said before, I'm sorry that I'm not like you, I'm sorry for having emotions and feelings." She grounded out, with that Sapphire jumped to her feet, "I am also sorry for losing **my **bitbeast that has been with me since I-was-five!" She punctured each word with a jab at Kai's chest. _I'm not going to cry...I'm not going to cry..._She kept chanting in her head.

"Oh fuck it," she whispered brokenly, and tear streamed down her face again. Sapphire covered her face and sunk to her knees. Sobs racked her petite form. Sapphire honestly didn't care anymore if Kai was there watching and hating her for being on his team and for being so weak.

"Get up Silver."

Sapphire jerked her head up again, "W-w-what did you call me?"

Kai crouched down; so he could look Sapphire straight in the eye, "Silver." Sapphire let her mouth drop opened and her tear forgotten. Kai slipped a finger under her chin and closed her mouth.

"You're attracting flies." Sapphire looked at Kai, expecting a smile, but Kai's face was the same. "Hn..." Sapphire wiped away her tears. "How..."

"Remember when you asked me about my friends in the Abbey, her name was Silver, her codename was...Sapphire Becer." Kai gripped Sapphire chin harder. "I saw the Demolition Boys, they've been telling you things haven't they?"

Sapphire tore her chin from his bruising grip, "It's my life, I should know what happened to me!"

Kai grabbed her arm and jerked her up. Sapphire tried to twist away, "Don't you dare tell anybody, and do you understand me?"

Sapphire glared at him, "if that's all your worried about-"

"Answer the question!"

"I won't!" Kai release her and Sapphire sunk to the floor again, rubbing her arm. "What is with you and telling your team your past?" Kai turned to here, his bangs shadowing his eyes, and Sapphire didn't really like the look.

"Would you tell your team about your past?" He asked quietly. Sapphire's ears picked it up. Sweet Jesus, this guy was hard to figure out, one minute he was rash and angry, and the next he was quiet and cold. "Well?"

Sapphire snapped out of her thoughts, "No, I doubt I would, it's too complicated, creates a huge problem."

Kai seemed to blend into the darkness of Sapphire's room, "So Silver, looks like we can agree on one thing."

Sapphire got a distant look in here eyes, "We use to agree on everything...well almost everything."

"Huh..." Sapphire looked around and couldn't see Kai.

"Kai..."

"Yes?" suddenly he appeared right behind her. Sapphire yelped and whirled around and connected with Kai. She hadn't known she was so close to him. Kai caught her before she fell. Their noses were touching and Sapphire had wounded her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry..." She trailed off, suddenly aware, that how close she was to Kai...a bit too close.

Kai's eyes focused onto Sapphire's lips. Her tongue darted out to lick her suddenly dry lips. Both became aware that they were drifting closer.

**Holy shit! Are they going to kiss! What did I do...wait they aren't going to kiss are they? Well you'll just have to find out in the next chapter aren't you! **

**Thank you:**

**Queen of Fantasy:** Kawaii name! Thank you for reviewing and hope you like this chapter!!!!!!!!

**Akira:** Thanks and I don't mind really! Anyway, about the cliff hanger, I know I'm evil and I'm proud!!

Fallen Death Angel: Thanks for the review, and I'll try to read it ASAP!

**Just Another Reviewer:** Thank you for your honest thoughts. I suppose I have some work to do, and yes we are allowed to have our thoughts the way they go.

**Smoke-Angel:** Thank you! :hug: Great to have you back, keep up with you're great story! A question, can I use Kaie in the story?

**AngelDranger: **Great to have you around and thank you! :hug:

**Please read and review! 3**

**Without wax,**

SCS 


	16. A Familiar, Yet Unfamiliar Face

**Chapter 16 A Familiar, Yet Unfamiliar Face**

-- Scene Switch

--- Flashback

"_I'm sorry..." She trailed off, suddenly aware, that how close she was to Kai...a bit too close._

_Kai's eyes focused onto Sapphire's lips. Her tongue darted out to lick her suddenly dry lips. Both became aware that they were drifting closer._

**Knock; knock **"Miss, hotel room cleaning!" Sapphire and Kai jumped apart.

"Oh, um...ah...I...really don't...I mean...I don't need it!" Sapphire cried out in desperation.

"Sorry miss."

Sapphire sighed and turned to Kai. ' God now I couldn't even look at him, without turning red.' Sapphire immediately turned a dark shade of pink. "Ah... thanks." Sapphire ran out of her hotel room.

Kai rubbed his face. "What was I thinking?"

Next day

"Did you hear that Akela and Vinny were so powerful that they destroyed the Moscow stadium and there will be no beyblading until they repair it?" Some random bladers were talking amongst themselves as everyone participating in the Crystal Bitbeast Tournament was getting their food in the café.

Sapphire flinched, but kept her eyes on her food. " Yeah, I also heard that the bitbeast, Akela, was Sapphire Becer's."

"Everyone knows that!"

"No, let me finish...Vinny got it because Sapphire couldn't control Akela's power, she's a weak blader."

Max sneaked a look at Sapphire, who had her head down and her black hair shadowed her face and eyes. "Sapphire, don't listen to them." He gave Sapphire a supportive squeeze on the hand. Sapphire gave Max a weak smile.

"Yeah I also heard Sapphire stole Akela, and it right fully belongs to Vinny."

"Were did you hear that?"

"From Vinny herself!"

Sapphire suddenly grabbed Max's hand, her food forgotten. She gave his hand a bone-crushing squeeze. Max wince, but said nothing. Ray placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Sapphire, Max can't blade if you break his hand." Sapphire gave Max an apology smile, and released his hand, and Ray a thank you smile.

Instead she grabbed her napkin and began to twist it. Kai grabbed it out of her hands and Sapphire shot him a glare.

"Yeah, but Akela was with Sapphire first right, so that has to count as something?" Then Vinny strutted up to the talking bladers, "Actually, Akela was mine all along, just Sapphire stole it-" Sapphire stool up and crushed Vinny to the wall by her throat.

"Akela was mine at age 5! I never even knew you at that time!" Sapphire wasn't aware that she was cutting off Vinny's airway, until someone pulled her off.

"Stop Silver," someone hissed into her ear. She struggled a bit but gave in, she couldn't win against Bryan. Lance was busy helping Vinny up and Sazuko and Namiko stood off to the side staring at Sapphire in shock.

"You've got mental problems," Vinny breathed out. Sapphire was snarling, her blue eyes slowly turned silver, and her canine, fangs, suddenly stretched over her bottom lip. Every beyblade in the room began to glow and Sapphire's odd blade glowed the brightest.

Sapphire looked Vinny right in the eye, "How about a beybattle, after all, you always wanted to beat me." Her voice was a dead whisper.

Vinny began to laugh and took out her blade and launcher, "You don't even have a bitbeast."

Sapphire nodded, "That's the point."

Vinny vs. Sapphire

"3...2...1 LET IT RIP!"

Both girls launched their blades in and began to attack right away. Vinny defiantly seemed to have the upper hand.

Vinny smirked, "Akela, Dark Horizon!" Akela burst out and gave Sapphire's blade a hard attack that almost set in out of the dish.

Sapphire narrowed her eyes, _' Alexiel? Are you there'_

_' Yes I'm here.'_ Sapphire glanced to her right and saw Alexiel right next to her.

_' Do you think it is the right move?'_

_' Silver, you were being rash, you can't win against a bitbeast, without one.'_

_' You're right...but I know Akela.'_

_' Well then, why did you call me?'_

_' I need you inside my blade, I'm not going to summon, you, just to control my blade for 20 seconds, please.' _Alexiel nodded and disappeared in a shower of golden light.

Sapphire's blade glowed green and then settled down. "I'm sorry Vinny, this was a nice battle."

"Vinny's right, Sapphire's lost it." Another kid whispered. Sapphire's eyes flooded, yet again with silver.

"Salvation!" Her blade responded to its mistress order, "Go for the left!" With one powerful smash into Akela's left side, it sent Vinny's blade out of the dish.

Everyone is the room was silent, even Tyson, who up to now was still chewing down his food. Sapphire picked up her blade Salvation and left.

"Thanks impossible." Vinny whispered.

A man in the shadows was watching the whole scene. He pulled out a cell phone and dialed a number.

Somewhere cold and dark a man was sitting in a hug chair, facing the window, so you couldn't see if face. When the phone ran he reached out a hand to pick it up.

"Yes?"

"Sir, Yume is back."

In a hotel room a young man stood by the window, looking out. A blade was clutched in his hand, and it began to glow a white and purple light. "She's here isn't she? Yes I know, danger ahead."

**Not really long, 3 pages. I'm really not writing much, too lazy. But my chapters will be worth it!**

**I know, I'm leaving a cliffhanger, I didn't mean to, but I thought this was a good place to leave off!**

**Please read and review!**

**Thank you:**

**Smoke angel: Thank you for letting me use Kaie, she'll be showing up soon I hope and thanks for the review!**

**Akira: YAY! Thanks for the review and no I don't do the cliffhangers on purpose!**

**Midnyt Star: thank you for reviewing!**

**Without wax,**

**SCS**


	17. An Obsessive night out

**Chapter 17 An Obsessive night out**

-- Scene switch

--- Flashback

_A man in the shadows was watching the whole scene.He pulled out a cell phone and dialed a number. _

_Somewhere cold and dark a man was sitting in a hug chair, facing the window, so you couldn't see if face. When the phone ran her reached out a hand to pick it up._

" _Yes?"_

" _Sir, Yume is back."_

_In a hotel room a young man stood by the window, looking out. A blade was clutched in his hand, and it began to glow a white and purple light. " She's here isn't she? Yes I know, danger ahead."_

---

_A young girl skipped along the catwalk's bars of the abbey._

_" Cae?" came a young voice from behind the girl. She turned, almost loosing her balance on the bar._

_" Who are you?" the little girl asked. The boy had red and orange hair, with red and orange eyes. (Think Aki from CERES)_

_" It's me Aki." The boy persisted to the young girl. She had black hair with wolfish gray eyes. She tilted her head and watched him._

_" I don't know you do I?"_

_Aki ran a hand through his hair, " Of course you know me, I'm-" Suddenly Boris walked over and grabbed the young girl. He didn't even spare Aki a glance, who slipped back into the shadows._

_" Lets go Sapphire." Her grunted and dragged the girl away._

---

Sapphire awoke in her room again. She groaned and climbed out of bed. She stood there shivering for a while. God it was cold.

_' Silver, if it is so cold, why are you up?'_

Sapphire jumped at that voice. _' Oh, hi Alexiel, I need a bath.'_

Alexiel gave the young women a strange look, _' Didn't you already take one?'_

_' Yes, but…I need another one.'_

--

Sapphire leaned, with her hand resting on the bathroom counter top, and stared at the mirror. What was going on? She gave a groan and dunked her head under the cold water, which had gathered in the sink. She held her breath for as long as she could and then jerked back up, panted and fighting for air.

Sapphire grabbed a towel and dried her face, and turned on the shower, but just turning the cold knob.

She stepping in and flinched as the cold water beat down her back. She stood like that for quite sometime.

_' Silver, you have to get out, go for a walk.'_

Sapphire opened her eyes and saw Alexiel outside the shower and sighed.

_' Ok, I'm going.'_

She got out and got dressed in a black shirt with a black trench coat over that. She then pulled on black jeans and her black gloves.

_' Silver, is it really that necessary to wear that much…black?'_

_' No, but I like it.'_ Sapphire pulled her hair up in a ponytail and took the elevator down to the lobby.

' Silver, take your blade.' Alexiel appeared next to Sapphire. Sapphire signed again and took the blade Alexiel handed her.

' 'K'

" Hi," Sapphire walked up to the hotel counter. " Could you leave a message to anyone who's looking for me?"

The boy at the desk nodded, " Uh…you name?"

Sapphire thought about it, well Kai knew she was Silver, the Demolition Boys knew about Silver, " Uh…Silver, Silver Rye, just say I'm out, I'll be back soon."

Sapphire exited in a hurry and moved down the dead silent street. Her hands were tucked into her jean pocket and her black boots moved silently down the street.

She turned a corner and entered a pub. She slid into the bar seat and gave the man serving a glare.

He hurried over, " What may I get for ya?"

" Beer."

The man handed her a beer (opened) and started to clean the glasses, " Not much of a talker are ya?" Sapphire gave him another glare and took a swing. " Look lady, I'm just tryin' ta be nice, how 'bout ya name?"

" Silver."

" Tha, one pretty name, ya got." Silver rolled her eyes and watched to guys get into a fight.

" Thanks."

He leaned on the counter, " So, ya got a boyfriend?" Silver turned her cool blue eyes to him.

" No."

" Well that, is one lose, such a pretty gal like ya." He slipped a finger under her chin and tilted her head up. Silver's eyes immediately flooded silver, she met his eyes coldly and with a flick of her wrist, she knocked his hand away.

" Leave me alone." She hissed and moved down a couple of seats.

" No one rejects me!" He grabbed her arm and gave it a squeeze. Silver wrenched her arm back and snarled at him.

" What part of leave me alone do you not get!" She said everything slowly, as if speaking to 3 year-old. The guy reached for her again, but another arm streaked out, punching the guy in the face.

Silver let out a claiming breath and turned to the guy that punched the lights out of the bartender.

" Thanks," she pushed her bangs behind her ear and looked up at the guy. She was caught in smothering amber eyes.

The guy nodded and sat down next to her. Silver tilted her head and stared at his flame red and orange hair. He was tall, way taller than her. He was at least a good 6'2''. And Silver was only 5'2''. He had pale skin, like hers, and Silver assumed that he had Russian blood running in his veins.

" Hmmm, you made me knock out the bartender, now I can't get a drink." He frowned at her, but his eyes were twinkling.

Silver let her mouth drop open then she caught on to his point and started laughing. " You were the one that decided to get involved."

The guy started laughing too, and that was when Silver noticed that he was about her age. He gave her a lopsided smile, " The name is Aki." Silver took another sip of her beer and looked like she was trying to decide if he was worth her time. She broke into a smile and shook his hand.

" Rye, Silver Rye." When Aki heard her name, he jerked his hand back, as if her was burnt by fire.

He stared at her blankly, " You said your last name was Rye?" Silver gave him a confused look, " yeah, that's my last name."

" What your middle name?"

Silver stared, " Wha-stop, freeze, look buddy, we just met, and you're asking for my middle name?"

Aki's face-hardened, much like Silver's " Just answer the question." Silver stood up, " I don't have to answer you." She snapped harshly and tossed some money onto the counter and exited.

" You're right, she has changed."

Silver ran down the street, her trench coat trailing behind her. What was her life turning into? Almost everywhere she went; there was some creep to bug her or tell her she wasn't human or something.

When she turned the corner to the hotel, she was grabbed and dragged into an alleyway.

A hand covered her mouth and a tongue licked at her ear. Silver cringed and gave a useless straggle. " Let me go!" She hissed, but the person, made not response that he heard her.

The sick pervert, continued with what he was doing. Silver kicked the person in the shin as hard as she could master. She was rewarded with the satisfaction of hearing the grunt of pain.

When she turned around to see who it was, she wished she hadn't. Lance stood there glaring at her. " Uh oh." Silver began to edge backwards, " Shit!" she exclaimed and sprinted into the hotel, when Lance cut into the chase.

She skid into the lobby and the boy at the desk looked up in confusion. Silver bent over panting after she ran up the 3 flights of stairs. She stood silently and couldn't hear Lance's footsteps anymore. She turned towards the steps and cocked her ears. (She's stupid, ain't she?) A hand was placed on her shoulder, causing her to whirl around and scream. A hand covered her mouth, Silver's eyes widened in relief when she saw Tala.

" Oh my god," she muttered weakly and slumped into him.

" What are you doing out so late?" he demanded, " You've been drinking." Silver let out a sigh, " Yeah, and I needed a drink." She tried to steady herself, but failed miserably.

Tala dragged her off, and unknown to the both of them, Lance stood in the shadows of the stairway, seething.

**5 pages, not bad… Anyway, hope you liked this chapter, I wrote it after watching In Hell. I'm telling you don't watch that movie. I wished I hadn't, and I'm telling you now, you don't want to. And sorry for the long wait, been very busy!**

**Now back on track, neh, it isn't my best chapter. **

**Some questions that are bound to come up, but you'll just have to read to find out won't you?**

**Who is Aki? (You would know if you read ASS aka A Short Story)**

**Why is Lance like that? (Pretty obvious on that one)**

**Thank you for everyone who reviewed!**

**Please read and review!**

**Without wax,**

**SCS**


	18. Love your enemies, hate can never win

**Chapter 18 Love your enemies, hate can never win**

" _What are you doing out so late?" he demanded, " You've been drinking." Silver let out a sigh, " Yeah, and I needed a drink." She tried to steady herself, but failed miserably._

_Tala dragged her off, and unknown to the both of them, Lance stood in the shadows of the stairway, seething._

Sapphire groaned as she came to it. Her eyes fluttered open and she was staring up at the hotel ceiling. Her closed her eyes to the blinding glare of the sun. Wait…the sun? She jolted up, to see her curtains were drawn back. What had happened last night, flashed through her head, and her head hurt like someone had taken a slug hammer and given her a beating.

She only had half a bottle of beer, unless the bartender spiked it. She stumbled into her bathroom and dunked her head into the ice-cold water, in the skin.

_' Silver, you don't have to be up, there is no battling today.'_

Sapphire dried her face, _' so, I still need to practice.'_

_' You're turning into Kai.' _Sapphire whirled around and glared at Alexiel. " What did you say?" she both hissed it and thought it.

Sapphire got dressed and exited the room with a slam of her door.

" I thought you were suppose to talk to her." Alexiel snapped at the shadows. Out emerged Rociel.

Rociel gave his sister a tired look. " Aki got carried away."

Sapphire launched her blade and destroyed all the cans insight, instead of avoiding them.

" You should try avoiding them." She turned and saw Ray there. Sapphire sighed and picked up her blade. She reset the cans and re-launched. This time her blade carefully avoided the cans. (Remember she has no bitbeast, Alexiel was just helping her out that one time!)

After about 20 minutes, Sapphire noted that Ray had left and she picked up her blade and disappeared into the woods, to get some quiet time.

--

Lance approached Kai in the Beystadium, built for bladers to train. Lance stood there watching Kai keep Dranzer spinning.

" How much do you know about Sapphire?" Kai looked up with an emotionless face. He had heard Lance enter the stadium.

" Why?"

" Because," Lance pauses, watching Kai closely, " I'd stay away from her, she's a whore." With that he turned and left.

Kai snorted and went back to training. Lance gritted his teeth outside, so Kai didn't believe him?

--

Max and Tyson were battling for practice. When Ray walked in with Mariah.

" Hey!" Max waved and he knocked Tyson out of the dish.

" HEY!" Tyson whined. " Max!" Max flashed the peace sign.

" Good to see you guys again!" Mariah smiled, with her arm wound around Ray's arm. Ray smiled at her, with a happy glint in his eyes.

The Kai walked in, Ray and Mariah flinched a bit, but Kai said nothing. " Where is Sil-Sapphire?"

Ray gave Kai a curious look, " When I saw her last she was training." Kai nodded with satisfaction, and left again.

" Man, I can never figure him out," Tyson sighed, " Hey Ray, you want to battle?"

--

Sapphire sat up in the tree. One of her legs hung off the side of the branch and the over was bent up, sneaker on the branch. She was leaned back on the other hung branch. One hand draped down like her leg and the other was settled on her other jean clad knee. Her head was tilted towards the sky.

Sapphire watched as the cloud drifted by and the bird that flew freely, airborne. One of the birds landed on the tree branch that she was settled on. It hopped over to Sapphire who sat as still as she could. The small blue bird cocked its head to one side as if regarding her. Sapphire reached out with a hand to touch it. Hoping that it would fly away. The bird tensed and she froze.

The bird slowly relaxed and with a hop jumped onto her finger. Sapphire smiled and sat up straight. Her other hand gently stroked the head.

" Silver?" She turned slowly so she wouldn't disturb the bird. " Hey Bryan." She said softly and looked at the young man that sat next to her. Bryan nodded and took the bird from her. Silver watched in awe, the bird didn't even struggle in his grasp. He released it, and it took flight.

" What are you doing here?" he demanded. Silver cocked her head off to one side, " I needed sometime alone." Bryan nodded and both fell silent.

" Bryan, I can't blade without a bitbeast." Silver whispered her knees drawn up to her chest, with her arms wrapped around them. Her head was buried on her knees. " I haven't ever bladed without Akela, I don't know how to blade without a bitbeast, and-" Bryan cut her off.

" You're babbling."

Silver gave a nervous laugh, " Am I, I didn't notice that, I mean, I don't notice a lot if things, I'm utterly-"

" Silver!" Bryan growled and her snapped her mouth shut and looked up at Bryan, like a child would to a scowling parent.

" Yes?" " Stop it." She nodded obediently. He jumped down from the tree and looked up at Silver, who was looked over the side of the branch. " You better get back." Silver nodded and made her way down, grabbing branch by branch. At the last branch, she miss placed her foot and slipped down.

With a thump she landed on her butt in the snow. " Ow and cold." She stuttered out. Bryan pulled her to her feet.

" Klutz." Silver detected a bit of fondness in his normally cold voice, but she kept it to herself.

--

" I'm so tired!" Tyson whined when they BB, minus Sapphire and Hilary, walked into the hotel. Max and Ray groaned.

" Tyson, please, you've been saying that for the past hour." Ray reminded. Tyson pouted, " But I'm hungry, besides I'm a growing boy!"

" If you're so hungry, how come you didn't eat at breakfast, it isn't even lunch time." Came a soft voice. The BB turned and their mouths dropped open. A young girl stood behind them. She had bright blue eyes and silver hair.

" Uh…Sapphire?" Max chocked out. She have them a winning smile. " Nope, but close, I'm Seraphim Zephyr." She looked identical to Sapphire, when she had silver hair.

Just at that moment, Sapphire herself had turned the corner and ran into Seraphim.

" I'm sorry." Both said at the same time. They stared at each other.

' This must be the person I was based off of.' Sapphire stared really hard and it hit her, Seraphim was also a Beyblader, the Europe champion.

" Hi," Seraphim looked at Sapphire in confusion, " have me met?" Sapphire stood up and offered Seraphim her hand.

" Not that I know of."

" Seraphim!" Yelled a voice and two girls ran over, dragging another. Tyson moved over to Sapphire. " Ya know Seraphim looks just like you did." Sapphire nodded, but said nothing.

The tree other girls arrived and the BB got a good look at them. One had blue-black hair, with smoky blue eyes. The other had brown hair that curled at her chin, with a pair of shocking blue eyes, the last one, who was the girl that was dragged over, had black hair, that had been tipped purple, her purple eyes scanned the BB without emotions.

" Hi!" the raven-blue head walked over to the BB. " My name is Aurora, this is Yune," she pointed to the shy looking brunette, " And the ice cube over there is Pandora."

They all shook hand, with Pandora a little reluctant. " So are you in the tournament?" Max asked.

" No," Yune replied, " We have an all girls team." She turned to Sapphire and both of their blades flashed.

_' Hello Silver.'_

Sapphire stared, _' Yune? Yune Origoma?'_

_' Yes, long isn't it?'_ Yune looked at her kindly.

_' I thought they killed you.'_ Sapphire was still miffed that they could communicate without talking.

_' They tried, they tried.'_

" Oh, so you guys just sticking around to watch?' Ray gave them a smile.

Aurora nodded, " Yes, and we're waiting for the rest of our team to arrive, we're here for the Dou Blast Tournament."

" Dou Blast Tournament?" Echoed Tyson, Ray, Max, and Sapphire.

" Yeah," Seraphim cut in, " It's a tag team tournament, naturally you it's for the people at the Crystal Bitbeast tournament, but outsiders can join too."

" Too bad we can't join." Max mused.

Tyson burst out, " WHAT DO YOU MEAN, WE CAN'T JOIN!!!!!!!!!!"

Sapphire shock her head, " Tyson, we have to ask Kai, and we need a tag team." Tyson face faulted.

Ray tried to comfort him, " Come one Ty, getting the team part is easy, but convincing Kai?"

Tyson broke into thinking mode, " Well Sapphire, you talk to him after all, ya _like_ him." Sapphire splattered, her face turning red.

" Tyson, you're the one who wants to join the Dou Blast Tournament, you go talk to him!" With a huff Sapphire moved off. " AND I DON'T _LIKE_ HIM!"

" Jeeze, what go her ticked off?"

Sapphire stomped up to her room and ran head on head into Lance.

" What the fuck do you want!" she snarled and shoved past him. Lance grabbed her arm.

" Look, Saph, I'm sorry." Sapphire's hand flew out and smacked him. " Don't every touch me again, you bastard!"

Sapphire ran off.

Writers block and a half of my other OCs have been introduced and about 3 more to show! So stick around. Don't forget to read Pandora's Story!

Visit my _homepage_, my _deviantART_, and my _live journal!_

All the links are in the bio!

Thank you:

Akira: Yes I know it took me sometime, but here is the next chapter!

Smoke-Angel: thank you. What do you mean if Tala is like Brooklyn?

AngelDarnger: thankie! And can I use Amy in the story?

Without wax,

SCS


	19. Freak Out

**Chapter 19 Freak out!**

-- Scene switch

--- Flashbacks

_Sapphire stomped up to her room and ran head on head into Lance._

_" What the fuck do you want!" she snarled and shoved past him. Lance grabbed her arm._

_" Look, Saph, I'm sorry." Sapphire's hand flew out and smacked him. " Don't every touch me again, you bastard!"_

_Sapphire ran off._

Sapphire sat on her bed and was facing the window. She rested her chin on her knees. Did she like Kai? She tilted her face off to one side and watched the couple outside. She didn't know him for that long and she just broke up with Lance…well sort of…if he would stop stalking her.

She sighed and brought her mind back to the same question, did she or did she not like Kai Hiwatari? She would admit he…was cute.

' Just cute?' Alexiel suddenly invaded Sapphire's mind. She jumped and glared at the glowing blob next to her.

' Yes…' she dragged out. Alexiel fixed her with a glare. ' Ok, ok, he's hot!'

Alexiel gave a very unlike her giggled, ' If bitbeast had people like that, when we were solid, he's a prize.' Sapphire groaned.

' I am not having the conversation with a bitbeast.' Alexiel laughed and placed her hands on Sapphire's shoulder.

' Don't worry, you'll be fine." She gave Sapphire a squeezed and a push out the door, ' go talk to Yune.'

Sapphire snorted and walked slowly down the hallway. Her mind was clustered and she could think straight.

She caught sight of Yune sitting on the railing and silently walked over.

" Hey," She said softly. Yune turned around with grace, her brown hair floated gently behind her.

" Hello Silver, how has it been?" Silver leaned on the rail, on her back and stared back at the hotel.

" You're asking me that," she turned to look up and the slightly odder girl, " I forget everything and then I learned that 3 years of my life was a lie."

Yune laughed softly and looked down, " Well, that could be hard…" Silver opened her mouth to protest, but thought better of it.

" You're life was harder, what happened after Boris 'killed' you?" Silver made air quotes.

Yune turned fully around, so her back was facing the back and she sat on the railing.

" Well he tried to kill me, he thought he did…I thought I died for a while too. Until this couple took me in. And I grew up with them…but the house caught on fire after one of their annually fights and Chris died first, Kelly died protecting me. And I grew up in the orphanage, and found Stormwing."

Silver sighed and tilted her head all the way back, so she saw the park upside down, " I guess I got the best out of all of us, huh?"

" I guess."

Silver crossed her feet at her ankles and was still draped over the rail. " O lord, how I wish we were never experiments." She whispered.

" Hum, we were never given a choice." Yune smiled, " Besides we get the cool abilities."

" What cool abilities?" Silver looked up with a frown.

" You mean you've never got them?" she demanded. Silver just shook her head. " Well you have the DNA of a wolf, that means smell, hearing, and eyesight."

Silver nodded, " I haven't got them yet, but you are a coyote so you have the same scenes as me and it explains the connection we always had."

Yune nodded and both women fell into a comfortable silence and both were unwilling to break it.

" Yune…I have a bad feeling." Silver began uncomfortably. Yune sat up straighter, showing that she was listening. " I just…have this forbidding feeling about both tournaments."

" Hum…" Just than some bladers walked past them.

" I heard that Voltaire and Boris escaped jail."

" What!"

" Yeah and they're up to something again."

" Well they sure aren't getting my bitbeast!"

Both of the girls turned to each other at the same time and their eyes widened.

" Oh Shit!"

Yune jumped of the railing and Silver stumbled up and Yune dragged Silver over to warn her team.

" Yune, shouldn't we warn the BB first?" Yune ignored her and they found the teams in the café again. The teams, (The major ones not including the Demo Boys) were sitting at a huge, long table.

" Have you heard?" Both burst out at the same time.

" Heard what," Michael cooed at the two, who intern shot the red head a glare. Sapphire collapsed into a seat.

" Voltaire." She moaned. Kai stiffened and the rest just tensed up. Robert stood up.

" Tell us," he started diplomatically.

Yune hurried through how Voltaire and Boris had escaped.

" But there is no proof that they are headed here." Emily pointed out. Sapphire jolted to her feet.

" How stupid are you?" Emily's eyes flashed, " there are two tournaments, two! With the great source of bitbeasts in one place!"

" Stupid!" Emily got to her feet too, " Hey I'm not the one who lost my bitbeast!" Silence echoed the place at once. Sapphire's eyes flood silver.

" At least I have sense to think!" Sapphire spat out.

" Stop both of you, this isn't helping!" Seraphim stepped in. Both shut up, but not before sending a glare to each other.

" Ok, but he tried it once and it never worked," Lee pointed out. Sapphire let out a growl and Yune shifted back and forth.

" We need to be on guard," Ray put in, " Just incase they pull something."

" Try to pull something," Michael butted in, " They don't stand a chance against Trygle and me."

" As I remember correctly," Pandora finally spoke out, " You lost to them." Michael turned red and Pandora remained the same as ever, silent, and cold.

" Pandora that was uncalled for," Aurora said softly. Pandora gave Aurora a look that clearly said, _and I care because?_

" Wait!" Max cut in, " As Ray said, we have to be on guard, just in case!" Oliver came into the argument to make some peace.

" Max and Ray are right, it doesn't hurt to be careful," He kindly gave Yune and Sapphire a smile.

Johnny got up arrogantly, " I don't like looking over my shoulder all the time."

" Yeah, well we have to live with it," 3 voices said together. Everyone looked between the three that spoke, Sapphire, Kai, and Yune.

" Uh…you guys ok?" Kevin piped up. The three exchanged looks.

" Fine, we're fine," Yune, stuttered out. Sapphire stood up, " I need a drink." She muttered and strolled out the door. Kai stood up and left without a word. Then everyone looked Yune.

" What, I not going!"

Sapphire tucked her hands in her back pockets and sighed. She had to get to the Demolition Boys and tell them about Boris and Voltaire. With that thought, she turned back; just to crash into somebody.

' Great why am I always crashing into people?' The person pulled her up. Sapphire opened her eyes.

" Sorry…" she trailed off, looking into flame colored eyes, " Oh, it's just you." Aki laughed.

" Just me," he reduced to a chuckle, " I feel so wanted." Sapphire laughed despite herself.

" How do you do that?" She demanded.

" Do what?"

Sapphire got an agitated look at his innocent look, " That! The was you can just make me laugh!" Aki's smile softened and he tilted her chin upward.

" I used to be able to do more than that, I could make you smile when you were down, I could make you fall asleep, I could do anything with you," his eyes turned an amber color. Sapphire blinked rapidly, what was going on?

Aki was stroking her cheek at this point. Sapphire's eyes widened, shit was he going to kiss her? She tensed and held very still. Aki continued with the same lost, far away look as before.

" We were best friends, hell Silver we were brothers and sisters!" Silver stood there numb.

**Short chapter, but I honestly don't care. Anyway, I've got a writers block, I have no idea how Silver/Sapphire is going to handle this. If you have any suggestions, I'll gladly take them into account.**

**Just include them in your reviews.**

**Thanks you:**

**Blaze-Draconia:** I know the feeling! Well here is the new chapter!

**Freezewind: **GAK I know isn't really working these days and thank you!

**xInkHeartx: **Thank you!

**AngelDranger:** well your have you're answer to your theory and thank you for letting me use Amy.

**Akira:** I apologize for the long wait again!

**Smoke-Angel: **you're telling me. Stalkers after stalkers. But don't worry, Silver/Sapphire is going to get it through Lance's think skull to leave her alone. But good luck to her anyway!

**Please read and review!**

**Without wax,**

**SCS**


	20. Innocent

**Chapter 20 Innocent**

-- Scene switch

--- Flashbacks

_Aki was stroking her cheek at this point. Sapphire's eyes widened, shit was he going to kiss her? She tensed and held very still. Aki continued with the same lost, far away look as before. _

_" We were best friends, hell Silver we were brothers and sisters!" Silver stood there numb._

" What did you say?" she asked in a whisper. Aki blinked. " We were brothers and sisters."

" NO!" she shoved backward from him and grabbed her head. Weaving her fingers through her black hair, she crumbled to the cement and cried. Aki bent down next to her and began to talk softly.

" There once was a key. A key created out of love and power of those who had opposed the gods. And the Power stored in-" Silver cut him off.

" The Power stored inside the locked place brings life yet death in one blow. To open the Key, the angel, the key, the beholder will open the gate and the death place." Silver stopped and looked at Aki, dazed.

" How did you know?" She asked, still rocking back and forth.

Aki made her stand up and steered her into the park. " Silver, we're brothers and sisters, we share a very odd connection." Silver sat there with her head buried in her hands.

" Great, when I just thought my life couldn't get anymore messed up, it just did." She groaned and Aki rubbed her back in smoothing circles.

" It's not that bad Silver." Silver jumped up.

" Not bad, NOT BAD!" She yelled, " I spent my life believing I was one person and the next, I'm someone totally different, and guess what I have wolf genes, ok, a wolf!"

Aki pulled her back down gently, " Silver, I know what happened in the Abbey." Silver fell silent. " And don't think you were the only one to suffer."

" Ma suffered because she had to give you up, I suffered, cause I knew they killed you to recreate you." Aki's voice was hushed.

" Killed me…" Silver echoed, " They killed me?" Aki nodded. " Well that's something they forgot to tell me."

Aki looked lost, " Who?" Silver turned and blushed.

" Sorry, I was talking to myself," her expression changed to serious, " The Demolition Boys, they were the ones that told me who I was, to begin with." Aki's face clouded.

" And you're fine with them?" His voice changed from the softness to ice cold. Silver tilted her head back to regard her 'brother'.

" I don't see the problem?" Silver's voice was soft and confused. Aki let out a frustrated breath. " They still may be working for Voltaire or Boris." Silver blinked slowly.

" What!" Silver laughed and fell over on the snowy ground. " Don't be ridicules."

" Ridicules?" Aki thundered and Silver shut up. " I wasn't being ridicules, I was serious." Silver smiled and touched his cheek.

" Don't worry Aki," She gave a soft laugh, " I can take care of myself."

Aki sighed and muttered, " We'll see." Silver's restraint on her temper snapped.

" Aki!" She snapped, " Just because you are a brother that I have never had, doesn't my you can control my life! I've taken care of myself for the past 3 years since I was 13 and I can do that now!" Silver dropped her hand and huffed, " Look Aki I can understand why you're so protective, but I really don't need you to baby-sit me." Aki grabbed her wrist as she turned to go.

Silver turned and sighed, giving him a smile, " Sorry I acted like a bitch." Aki nodded. He gave her a tug and the two hugged.

" I won't lose you again." Silver buried her head in his chest.

" I so short compared to you," She grumbled.

" I know," Aki gave her long hair a tug. Silver smiled. And gave her brother one last hug and drew away.

" I've got to go or the teams will hunt me down." She waved and ran off. Aki looked after her.

" Rociel?"

" Yes?" The male angel appeared next to Aki. Without looking at his bitbeast, he started to walk the other direction.

" Make sure she's safe." Rociel nodded and flew off after Silver Rye, hoping to talk to his sister in the progress.

Unknown to Silver and Aki, someone had been watching them from the shadows. And the person had left when they had been hugging and he/she never heard a thing they said.

Silver moved into the hotel and walked past the front desk. " Miss! Ms. Becer!" Sapphire turned and a bellboy skid to a stop in front of her.

" A man left this for you." Sapphire smiled and took the envelope.

" Thank you." The Bladebreakers, hearing her name crowded around her, minus Kai, who hung back. And was followed by Yune, Seraphim, Aurora, who had dragged Pandora along.

" Hey," Yune said softly. Sapphire smiled back and opened the envelope. She pulled out a stained paper.

When she looked closer, she realized the stains were bloodstains. Sapphire took a sharp intake of air and looked into the envelope, without another word she dropped it and ran.

They all looked at each other and Ray bent down to pick up the envelope. Then he opened it and instantly turned white. " Good God." He gasped and Pandora plucked it out of his hands.

Yune sniffed a bit, " Blood." she murmured. Pandora peered in and dumped whatever was in there out onto the blood stained paper.

It was a finger, the ring finger of someone.

**Short, but I really don't care. Hope you enjoyed. Great now I'm really confusing myself. Too many characters, and I still have 3 to introduce.**

**I've got my work cut out for me, now I have to think about a second tournament!**

**Happy New Year people. Wow, this story is almost a year old. Holy shit! Well enjoy, last chapter I'm posting for a while!**

**Please read and review!**

**Thank You:**

**StrawberrySoulReaper: **I'm glad you like it!

**Akira: **it's ok, just keep the reviews coming! Just kidding.

**AngelDranger: **well Amy will be introduced in two chapters!

**Without wax,**

**SCS**


	21. Persuasion is no easy thing

**Chapter 21 Persuasion is no easy thing**

_They all looked at each other and Ray bent down to pick up the envelope. Then he opened it and instantly turned white. " Good God." He gasped and Pandora plucked it out of his hands._

_Yune sniffed a bit, " Blood." she murmured. Pandora peered in and dumped whatever was in there out onto the blood stained paper._

_It was a finger, the ring finger of someone._

Sapphire Becer or should I say Silver Rye had locked herself in her hotel room. She was like a lost child, scared of the dark. The blankets were wrapped tightly around her and covered her head. Tears streamed down her cheeks, they were here. Voltaire and Boris were here.

A soft knock was heard on her door. " G-go a-away." She whimpered. The person on the other side didn't hear her or ignored her. The sound of the beep of the acceptance of the entry card, reached her ears. And someone entered. Soft footsteps walked over and a hand was placed in her shoulder.

" Who was he?" Sapphire jumped, she knew that voice. A hand tugged the covering away from her face.

" Kai?" she asked weakly and sniffed, smelling his scent.

" Who was he?" he repeated, with ice in each word. Sapphire slowly turned around and hugged his waist.

" Who?" she wasn't really sure why she hugged him; she guessed her need the comfort. Kai stiffened at her touch. " The guy who was hugging you in the park yesterday."

Sapphire gave a dull laugh, " You were following me?" Kai didn't respond and Sapphire drew back.

" You aren't going to believe me if I told you." Her red puffy eyes met his. Kai gave a grumpy reply and sat down on the bed next to her.

" Try." Sapphire gave him a bewildered look. Kai sighed, " Try me." Sapphire shifted uncomfortably, " His my brother."

She peeked up at him through her eyelashes, and could have sworn she saw the look of relief, but when she looked closer, it was never there.

" I believe you." Kai gave a half smirked, and both fell back onto the bed, like they used to, when they were kids.

Sapphire laughed and laid her head on his chest. " Kind of like when we were little, we'd run out at nights and all of us would sit there and watch the sky, and wish for a better life."

Kai made no rely and just stroked his fingers through her black hair. Sapphire rotated so her face was pressed into his shirt. " Do you think we got a better life?"

" No." He couldn't ignore the feel of her; it brought back so many unwanted and wanted memories. Sapphire laughed and turned back around, " It seemed ok for me, I have nothing to compare it to."

They were scrawled out like that, lost in their own thoughts, about life, destiny and fate.

" Kai," Sapphire had about millions of things to say to him, but she picked the one that was nagging at her the longest, " Tyson was wondering…"

Kai turned to look at her, giving her his attention. " If the Bladebreakers could join the Dou Blast Tournament?" Everything came out on a rush of air. Kai raised an eyebrow.

" The Dou Blast Tournament?"

Sapphire shifted uncomfortably, " Um…yeah, you know…the tournament," Kai cut her off.

" I know what the Dou Blast Tournament is," Kai turned the other way, so he could look out of the window. Sapphire sat up and looked at him.

" So?" Kai was silent and Sapphire was just about sure he wasn't going to answer her, " we need a tag team."

Sapphire jumped at his voice, " Well that part is easy." Kai sat up too and turned to look are her with a raised eyebrow.

" Really?" Sapphire didn't see the look in his eyes when she nodded eagerly.

" Yeah, I mean, who wouldn't want to blade with the Bladebreakers?" She turned and looked at him like a child on Christmas, " if not, the Demolition Boys could be-"

" No." Sapphire turned and looked confused and hurt.

" Why not?" she voice had lost it cheerfulness. Kai said nothing and just stood up and left.

Sapphire sniffed and pulled the covers back over, tears streamed down again. She could never understand him. Images of the ring finger flashed back and she let out a muffled scream, she barrowed her self deeper into the bed.

-

Hilary was being filled in on what happened by Rei and Max. Tyson was just eating, like always. Kai was on to who knows where and The Fading Lights (Yune, Pandora, Aurora, and Seraphim) were sitting there listening to the story.

The light out side was fading and soon everyone was drifting back into the hotel. " I am worried," Hilary stated. " We haven't seen Sapphire all day."

" She's just in shock." Yune supplied. Hilary gave a worried glance and stared at Tyson.

" Tyson, can you please eat with manners?" she snapped, causing Tyson to look up, with food in his mouth, open. Everyone cringed at the sight and looked away. Tyson swallowed and smiled.

" Nope!"

Everyone sighed again, " there's no use, he won't change." Max stated and everyone else turned to look at him. "What?"

" Max, you get high on sugar." Aurora pointed out. Max scratched his head and smiled, " But I didn't have any sugar today."

Ray chuckled while the girls sweat dropped, minus Pandora, who looked bored all together.

-

" Have we located her yet?"

" No sir."

" THEN GET ON IT, I NEED THEM IN THE DOU BLAST TOURNAMENT!"

" Yes sir."

-

Voltaire slammed down the phone and let out a slow breath. " Send in Vega and Elli." Two girls walked. One had red hair and green eyes and the other had dark steel colored hair with a pair of blue-violet eyes.

" Vega," he addressed the dark haired girl, " you are to get close to the Demolition boys and befriend Silver Rye alias Sapphire Becer." Vega nodded and slipped out as silently as she came in.

" Elli," he turned to the red head, " get a spot in the Dou Blast Tournament and eliminate all possible threats." Elli also nodded and departed.

" This better work, I want Rye taken care of."

-

Vega Eclatant entered the hotel. She wore a purple shirt a black pants. Sunglass covered her eyes and she walked right up the desk clerk.

" Hi." She lifted her glasses and stared down at the man. The man looked up from him newspaper without interest.

" Can I help you?" he asked in a bored tone. Vega smirked, " oh I hope so."

-

After 10 minutes of questioning, she was making her way to Sapphire's room. She stopped and looked around. Seeing no one she knock softly.

Sapphire flinched when she heard the knocking, she slowly crawled out if her blanket fortress, " who is it?" Silence was heard from the other side. Sapphire sniffed once and wiped her tears away and peered through the peek hole.

Vega stared right at the peek hole, wondering who Sapphire Becer was, and why Voltaire wanted her dead so much.

Sapphire narrowed her eyes and opened the door. " Can I help you?" Vega smiled, " I hope so."

" I'm Vega-Eclatant." She hesitated for a bit, but caught the dark look in Sapphire's eyes. She sighed and gave Sapphire another smile. " I was at Biovolt with you."

Sapphire flinched and stood back, allowing Vega to enter. Vega looked around her room and turned to her. Sapphire had her arms crossed, " you've got 10 seconds to talk Eclatant, and make it quick."

Vega sighed, " Voltaire is after you and the Bladebreakers." Sapphire's glare, hardened, " Tell me something I don't know."

Vega shifted and a scowl wormed its way onto her face. " Look I'm trying to help you."

Sapphire snorted and pointed to the door, " Get out, you're working for Voltaire, those who didn't walk away for run away all work for him." Vega frowned mentally; she was a tough nut to crack.

" Look I'm not lying," Vega hissed. Sapphire's narrowed her eyes farther, " I don't care, get out."

Vega stormed out and glared at the shut door. ' Crap! That girl wasn't going to trust her, I just hoped that Elli was doing a better job.'

Elli strode down the sidewalk with a fast pace. Her eyes darted around nervously and she hurried into a pub.

" Vega?'"

" Yes?"

" 'K I got our spot, and I'm filing Voltaire, we'll be out by midnight."

" 'K over and out." Elli clicked off her phone and darted out, bumping shoulders with someone. " I'm sorry." She turned to look at Oliver.

" That's fine," Oliver smiled, " my name is Oliver." Elli nodded her head, " Elli Brass."

" Hey Oliver," Enrique yelled, waving from the distance. Oliver turned and gave Elli another smiled, " Sorry, I'll see you around." Elli stared after him and shook herself mentally, ' Girl, you've got a job to do, escape.'

With that she turned, casting one last look behind her back and fled.

**Very short again, I'm not really good at writing long chapters. Wow! It's almost been a full year since I started writing this story. O.o Good god. Please read and review. Thank you! And sorry for pushing this off, been bust and writing other stories, you might want to read, give you a better insight!**

**Thank you:**

**Smoke-Angel: Yup we'll just have to see won't we?**

**Diet Soda: Hope you got your answer.**

**Tala's Girl: sorry for making you wait this long!**

**AngelDranger: Ah…Amy's in the next chapter! I'm getting all of my chapters mixed up.**

**Without wax,**

**SCS**


	22. Turn Over

**Chapter 22 Turn over**

" _Hey Oliver," Enrique yelled, waving from the distance. Oliver turned and gave Elli another smiled, " Sorry, I'll see you around." Elli stared after him and shook herself mentally, ' Girl, you've got a job to do, escape.'_

_With that she turned, casting one last look behind her back and fled._

Two dark figures huddled together in a dark corner, whispering. The lights flickered on and Elli and Vega blinked rapidly at the sudden light. " Girls," Boris stood there sneering, " Voltaire needs you." The two stood up and spared each other a look. Had he found out? Both hurried down the halls of the dark abbey and into Voltaire's office. The only place that held any color.

Voltaire sat facing the fireplace, so the two could see his face, " You two are off the job, but I still want you in the tournament." Vega and Elli shifted uncomfortably. Had he found out? " Go." The two hurried out the door the same way they came in.

" Boris send for the new team."

Vega and Elli walked slowly down the streets. " When is it?" " Tomorrow, midnight." Both barely moved their lips, just incase someone overhead them. And just in case that some one reported to Voltaire.

" WHAT WHY?" Tyson shouted. The Fading Lights shrugged, " We have to get back home, something came up, looks like we can't compete in the Duo Tour." The Blade Breaker's face fell and each of them wish the girls a safe trip.

Sapphire shuddered against the cold, " I think I have bad news too." They Blade Breakers turned to her with deadpan expressions, minus Kai. Sapphire coughed and shifted, " We're going to need another blader, cause if we aren't paired up with another team, we have to have at least an even number of bladers on the team…which we don't."

They all sighed and returned back to the hotel to watch the Crystal Bitbeast Tournament.

Sapphire wondered down the hallway. When she turned the corner, someone else happened to do the same thing at the same time. " Oof!" Sapphire was laying on her back, wondering why this always happened to her. She sat up slowly and stared at the purple haired girl across from her.

" Sorry," they said at the same time. Sapphire helped the girl up and studied her. " Nice eyes." She commented. The other shrugged and grinned.

" Names Amy Makaio," She tucked her waist length purple hair away from her pink eyes, " Mr. Dickenson is my grandfather."

Sapphire smiled, " No really? That must be cool, I'm Sapphire Becer, I'm on the Blade Breakers." She gave a really quick grin. The two begin to walk, " So are you in the tournament?"

Amy sighed, " No I wish…"

Sapphire swear a light bulb appeared over her head, " Hey, I've got an idea!" She grinned, " you wanna be on the Blade Breakers, we need another blader for the Dou Blast Tournament!" as soon as she said that, she remember the threat of Voltaire and Boris and wish she could take back the words.

Amy grinned back at her, " Of course, now I just need grandpa to agree." Sapphire smiled and linked arms with Amy. " We just have to be careful-" " Because Bio-volt is back." Amy finished. The two broke out laughing and walked to Mr. D's office.

" WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN ELLI AND VEGA DISAPPEARED!"

Boris coward at Voltaire's enraged voice, " what I said…." " THIS IS UNEXCEPTABLE, YOU WILL BE PUNISHED SERVERLY FOR THIS!"

The next day was a brilliant sunshine. The skies impossibly blue with fluffy clods that dotted the sky. " Guys this is Amy Makaio, she Mr. D's grand-daughter and she's going to be out new blader!" Silenced issued and was broken when Ray stood up and smiled at Amy. " Welcome to the team."

Tyson was hugging Kenny and Max was jumping up and down. " We are officially back in the tournament!"

" Wait," Kai bit out, " how do we even know she's a good enough blader?" Both Amy and Sapphire frowned. " That's not nice," Sapphire murmured.

Amy scowled at the two-tone haired male, " how about a beybattle, and I promise I'm a good blader."

" 3…2…1, LET IT RIP!"

Two blades flew onto the dirt ground, sending pebbled and dust flying. All you could see were sparks every once in a while when Amy and Kai ordered attacks.

" Twilight Ice Fortress!" out of Amy's blade rose a purple wolf with wings. " Dranzer Fire arrow!" The two attacks clashed over and over again.

" Amy should be down by now," Kenny muttered, " she fight ice again fire." Ray shook his head, " no, you see the shadows that's in her ice?" Max and Tyson made a sound to show that they saw, " She's using Ice and Darkness."

Sapphire smiled at Ray, " yeah, she's most likely snuffing out Dranzer's flames not the other way around." Kai gritted his teeth at his teams chattering. Amy smirked, " give up?"

" Never," Kai hissed. " Dranzer final attack!" Amy went back to the defensive, " You too Twilight, Final Attack!"

Dust swirled into a tornado engulfing Amy, Kai, and the rest of the Blade Breakers. It got into their eyes and all of them were coughing. As soon as the tornado started, it died down. Both blades had stop spinning at that point. And both Amy and Kai were glaring at each other covered in scratches and lines of blood.

Somewhere a song drifted into the clearing where the team was watching the two beings warily.

_I won't talk, I won't breathe/I won't move till you finally see/That you belong with me/You might think I don't look/But deep inside the corner of my mind/I'm attacked to you/I'm weak it's true/'Cause I'm afraid to know that answer/Do you want me too/'cause my hearts keeps falling faster/I've waited all my life to cross this line/To the only thing that's true/So I will not hide, It's time to try/Anything to be with you/All my life I've waited, this is true/You don't know what you do/Every time you walk into the room/I'm afraid to move/I'm weak it's true/I'm just scared to know the ending/Do you see me too/Do you even know you met me/(chorus)/I know when I go/I'll be on my way to you/The way that's true/(chorus)_

Sapphire chewed on her lip, was this such a good idea? She feel the others shifting around her. Amy and Kai bent down to retrieve their blades, with a final glare they walked back to the Blade Breakers. Sapphire gave Amy's a smile and she looked at Kai who seemed to have his mind made up that Amy wasn't going to be on the team.

" Great job Amy, I don't think I've seen an awesome battle like that in a long, long time," she grinned at the rest of the team, " and Kai I think she's defiantly in." The other's nodded their agreement. Kai growled at Sapphire and turned with a swish of his scarf and left.

" What crawled up his ass and die?" Amy muttered.

The rest of the team sweat dropped.

**Author's note:**

**Whistle, wow, 99 pages so far on the entire story. And I'm still only half way done. Well ok you've met Amy.**

**She belongs to AngelDranger! **

**One more person to introduce and this story is truly underway!**

**Ok and the song, is True by Ryan Cabrera. It hints a lot of stuff in the future.**

**And AngelDranger I hope you know what one of them is!**

**Thank you:**

**Tala'sTwinSister: **Well thank you for being patient. Hope you enjoy this.

**Smoke-angel: **Here is your update! I just wanted you to know that Kaie won't be showing up until the sequel…I'm really sorry, because after this the next chapter is the last. But don't worry, there will be a sequel, which I am working on right now! And as for the Demolition boys…I still haven't decide.

**AngelDranger: **My totally awesome bit sister! Thank you tons! Hope you enjoy, lookie it's AMY!

**Without wax,**

**SCS**


	23. Hell Hath no Fury Like a Women's Scorn

**Chapter 23 **Hall hath no fury like a woman's scorn

_" Great job Amy, I don't think I've seen an awesome battle like that in a long, long time," she grinned at the rest of the team, " and Kai I think she's defiantly in." The other's nodded their agreement. Kai growled at Sapphire and turned with a swish of his scarf and left._

_" What crawled up his ass and die?" Amy muttered._

_The rest of the team sweat dropped. _

Kai stalked down the hall with a scowl. He tied with someone, a girl no less. A dark chuckle came from around the corner. Kai stopped and stood vertical with the wall. " Sir, everything is going as planned." Kai leaned over the side and sat Boris talking into a cell phone. " Don't worry sir…yes…Kai's in the tournament…they found a…yes…of coarse…Dickenson…the BBA…nothing will fail." Kai heard enough and walked the other way a frown creased his face and dark shadows flinted across his face. His hand flew into his pocket and he touched Dranzer, a comfort that it was still there.

Vinny paced in her room she snarled softly as she looked across the room at Lance. He sat near the window watching Sapphire and Amy practice. Stupid she thought dryly, going after something worthless when he had her. Sapphire would pay…for more than just stealing Lance…much, much more than that.

Sapphire hummed softly, her mood mush brighter than it had been in days. " So…what chance do you think we have of winning?' Amy looked up from across the field a doubtful look crossed her face. " Well…I really good chance, but you don't have a bitbeast…" Sapphire nodded and bit her lip. She was going to be the reason her team lost…that she was sure of.

Amy watched Sapphire closely, " Oh come on Saph, relax. I'm sure we'll still win." Sapphire nodded and sighed. " Can I tell you something?" Amy nodded and the two collected their blades and sat down.

" My name isn't Sapphire Becer, that's my codename." Sapphire waited for the usual comment that would follow, but Amy just sat there listening, " Silver Rye's my name I was created by Biovolt." Amy stared, " But…" Silver held up her hand. " Don't worry, I'm not about the steal anyone's bitbeast."

" The thing is…I have a bitbeast inside of me. Her names," She bent over and whispered it into Amy's ear, " She's an evil demon bitbeast, that's why Akela was able to hold her off; they balance each other out." She secretly wondered if that's why Alexiel was her energy support.

Amy stood up and paced, " So...you can blade…right?" Silver stood up too, with a sigh and nodded her head. " I should be able to…but don't tell the others." She pressed her finger to her lip and the two girls broke down into giggles like nothing serious had happened.

Max, Tyson, and Ray sat in the café. Max leaned forward, ignoring Tyson's eating habits once again. " Can you believe it?" Ray gave a smile and leaned back on his chair. Max continued, " I mean we can win two tournaments in one." Ray nodded and winced when Tyson spit some food out.

" Tyson…" Ray sighed and just picked up a napkin and wiped it away. He was never going to change.

Kai leaned against a wall of the being repaired stadium. " Hiwatari." He turned to look at Tala. He stood alone and staring at a glaring Kai. " What do you want?" Tala sighed and walked closer.

" Simple, Biovolt is back, you and I both know what their after." Kai grunted and Tala took this as a sign to continue. " But I learned something else…" Kai listened attentively as Tala talked.

Silver and Amy made their way down the streets of Moscow. " It's amazing what beyblade has become." Silver nodded lightly and something in the shop window caught her eye. " Amy…" Amy looked over. " It's nice." Silver tilted her head to the side. " Hey, look that one looks like Twilight." The two girls hurried into the shop.

" WHERE ARE THEY?" Tyson shouted. Amy and Sapphire suddenly turned the corner. " Sorry we're late!" They were panting and beads of sweat clung to their foreheads. They didn't have time to talk before they were dragged into the stadium.

" We are sorry for the delay!" shouted DJ Jazzman. A woman walked up to him and whispered something into his ear. The crowd and bladers shifted and murmurs rose. DJ coughed nervously. " I'm sorry, but would the Blade Breakers please come to the front?" They stood with confusion and walked over. The woman that was talking to DJ ushered them into a room. Sapphire's breath hitched as she caught sight of Lance and Vinny. Her gut turned in response.

A man sat at the head of the table. He removed his sunglasses and waved at them, motioning them to sit. " There has been some…disturbing news that has been brought to my attention." He turned his yellowish eyes to pin Sapphire. Sapphire took in a sharp breath and held it. " Sapphire Becer, I'm afraid to say that you cannot and will not be competing in either tournaments."

" What?" The Blade Breakers broke out in shouts about unfairness and whys. Kai sat where he was watching Sapphire. Her head was bent down and her hands were griping the table so hard that her knuckles were white. She suddenly pushed her chair back and everyone fell silent. Sapphire took a deep breath and turned. She walked out the door without a single glace back.

Tyson and Amy rushed outside, with Max, Ray, and Kai following. They glanced around and saw Sapphire standing in the middle of the complex. Her head was bent and in her hand she gripped her digital blade. She gripped it so hard that the glass was cutting into her palm and blood dripped on to the ice covered ground. " Silver." Amy whispered and gently took the blade from Silver's hand.

Sapphire her hand away from Amy and grabbed the blade. She threw it down hard against the stone floor. The blade shattered and the codes flew everywhere. " Leave me alone!" Sapphire shouted, " leave me alone!" Ray put a hand on her shoulder and Sapphire threw him off too.

" Sapphire-" Silver whirled around and her eyes were a blazed. " DON'T CALL ME THAT!" She screamed and tears streamed down her face. " My name isn't Sapphire Becer, it's Silver Rye! That's why I'm not allowed to blade!" Letting out a gasp, she covered her mouth and turned away from the shock faces. Silver got herself under control and wiped the tears away from her face. " I give up." She murmured brokenly. " I give up."

She walked away and Kai held Amy back as she went to run after Silver. " Let her go." Amy chocked back tears and turned to cry into Kai's chest. Silver walked on and the wind blew snow up. Silver was swallowed up in mist, leaving her by herself to figure out whom she was.

" Give me wings to fly."

**I'm finally finished with this story! It took a year and I finished it. I know this isn't much of an ending, but…I got so sick of the story line, I decided to cut it off here and start a sequel. I'm already writing the sequel and hope you have it out on my birthday.**

**Smoke-Angel: **It was awesome having you around to read this story and I'm really glad you enjoyed it so much. I honestly hope you enjoy the sequel just as much. Thank you for boosting me on when I wanted to call quits to this story. You're an amazing person. Kaie will appear in the sequel, count on it!

AngelDranger: Thank you for supporting through out the time we got to know each other. You pushed me on and I really own this fic to you! I love you big sister!

**Tala'sTwinSister:** It was great having you around too. You encouraged me, no face to face, but you did anyway. Watch out for the sequel.

**Freezewind: **One of my best buddies. You've given me a reason to finish this story. You most likely didn't know this, but with all your commenting on Hellsong you really set standards for me. I want to thank you for that. I'll definitely improve in the sequel.

Thank you for reading and reviewing. Please do it one last time before the sequel.

**Without wax,**

**SCS**


End file.
